The messenger
by Locke62
Summary: A month had passed since the game had begun. On the outside, everyday more and more people grieved over the loss of loved ones that were trapped on the inside. So you could imagine the shock of the players in the town of beginnings when a scrawny teenager in complete starter gear popped into existence in the middle of the square. A new player has joined the game.
1. A new arrival

A month had passed since the game had begun. On the outside, everyday more and more people grieved over the loss of loved ones that were trapped on the inside. So you could imagine the shock of the players in the town of beginnings when a scrawny teenager in complete starter gear popped into existence in the middle of the square. A new player has joined the game.

Ezra wasn't suicidal. He also knew just what he had gotten himself into. Given these facts, a lot of sane people would wonder why in the world he would jump head long into a death game that had already claimed the lives of a few hundred people. The answer? Because he had someone to find. And he had a message to give.

Ezra blinked and took in the sight of the city around him, noting the message floating at the top of his screen (was that the correct term? He didn't know.) that welcomed him to the town of beginnings.

Ezra was a scrawny teen at the age of fifteen with short light black hair and messy bangs. He stood at just over six feet tall, elevating his stone grey eyes to a comfortable hight to observe his surroundings.

There were plenty of people in the square, ranging from groups of people just sitting around to players walking around the items stalls with weapons and armor equipped. Some of the people who noticed him appear gave him questioning looks, the exact same look he got from many of the people who he had seen when he first went around visiting the homes of the players who were in Sao. On more than one occasion he was to late.

The memory of his purpose caused panic to rise in his chest and he opened up his menu, quickly checking his notes to see if they where still there. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the list of names and notes attached to each one. He would be devastated if those weren't uploaded with him.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you have a death wish or something?" Ezra turned when he heard the bossy voice's accusation, curious to see who was the first person he got to talk to. The speaker was a girl with short brown hair and beautiful purple eyes, her cheeks puffed and her hands on her waist. "I thought it was widely known on the outside that this game was fatal."

Great. My first encounter is with a bossy one. Ezra thought to himself. He sighed and brought his list up again. "Name." He ordered, scrolling back up to the top.

"What?"

Ezra sighed again and flipped the list around and dragged it a bit lower so she could see. "You wanted to know why I came in here. Just tell me your name already."

The girl crossed her arms and looked at the list distrustingly. "Lizbeth." She told him, shifting in her weight to her other leg. Ezra brought the list back to him and began to scroll through it, scanning the names as he went along. He soon stopped when he realized that was probably her avatar name.

"Your real name." He told her, crossing his arms. For some reason she was really annoying him. "I doubt your family actually knows what your character name is." Lizbeth remained silent, further ticking him off. "Look, just give me your damb name! If you don't want to know if you're family sent you a message, fine, then stop wasting my time. I have a few thousand letters to hand out, and who knows how many of them won't be delivered because I don't get to them in time!" He tried to restrain himself, but this girl was really trying his patience. He couldn't help but yell a bit.

Apparently the yelling didn't have much of an effect on her attitude, but she begrudgingly gave up the information. "Are you really who you say you are?" She asked, looking away and fidgeting her foot.

"Yes." Ezra said, exasperated.

Lizbeth seemed to take a moment to think before she responded. "Pass me the list." She said quietly. Ezra obliged, tapping a few icons and gave her the list. He watched her closely to make sure she didn't do anything funny. Apparently she found herself because she opened up one of the files and sent it to herself. Ezra closed the menu remotely before she could do anything else.

His business with Lizbeth done, he was about to do the same thing with another player when a thought crossed his mind. "You wouldn't by chance know of a Kazuto, would you? He's a friend of mine from school."

Lizbeth shook her head. Ezra let out another sigh before he left her to continue his job.

As time passed, the number of notes Ezra had to deliver rapidly decreased. Word of his task traveled quickly and soon people began to seek him out, some desperate to receive word from the outside while others doubted his existence. On more than one occasion did he have to break a heart with nothing to deliver.

Time slipped by as he continued to give out messages and Ezra soon found that night had fallen. He was sitting on a bench after helping a poor fellow who broke into tears from a letter from his mom when his stomach gave a roar that could scare a lion. He apologized to the guy before he got up, only to quickly turn and ask if he knew of anywhere cheep he could eat. The man scratch at his red hair under his bandana as he thought.

"You can buy some simple black bread at just about any item vender. I'll have to warn you though, it will cost you if you want to eat anything that tastes good."

"Thanks for the heads up." Ezra said. "But I've only gained a meager amount of col from some grateful people." To empathize his point he opened his menu and showed him the measly three hundred cold.

The man took one look at the small amount of money and started to laugh. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. You did spend all day handing out messages from the other world after all." He smiled wide and offered a hand. "You've given me something far more valuable than a meal. I'm sure my friends and I could probably squeeze in an extra meal."

Ezra grinned and took his offer. "Thanks Tsuboi. I appreciate it."

"Oh, it feels like forever since I've been called by that name." Tsuboi sighed nostalgically. "Just call me Klein. It's my name now."

"Okay, Klein." Ezra corrected himself. The pair began to walk back to a pub where Klein's group was hanging out. "By any chance you know of someone I'm looking for? Fourteen year old kid, dark hair and black eyes. His name is Kazuto."

Klein scratched his chin, almost wandering into a brick wall as they turned a corner onto the main street. "I don't know anyone by that name, but I know someone who fits the description. He goes by Kirito."

Excited, Ezra questioned Klein further. "Great. Can I meet him?" His excitement faded when Klein shook his head.

"Nah man, we've been out of contact for a while. I met him on the first day here. Haven't really seen him since." Ezra was disappointed at this and it showed. Klein noticed and added some new information. "There's a meeting at the town of Tolbana tomorrow. Anyone who is willing to take on the boss will be there. Knowing him, he will probably show up."

Ezra thought about it, concluding that the Kazuto he knew would probably do that too. "Okay, I'll head over there tomorrow. Thanks again Klein."

That night Ezra did something rather rare for an Sao player. He slept like a rock. Most people would have the weight of the knowledge that their lives were now in peril keeping them awake. Not Ezra. He felt good knowing he had help a lot of people. He felt good knowing he was closer to finding Kazuto. He felt good that he had made some friends. And secretly, he was down right pleased to have been able to play sword art online. Not like anyone was going to know that.

Ezra didn't exactly have much on the outside. To his parents he was just something to grow so it would make money for them. His only friends was a scrawny teen a year younger than him and his sister that lived a block away from his house. He found school boring, the lessons too easy and teachers too plain. If he tried to skip his parents would beat him with a wooden plank, which he was pretty sure was illegal. So when he got a taste of sword art online when he was at Kazuto's place when it was still in beta, he got hooked. A life with no expectations and rules? And one that kicked the ass of any other game he had even played, skyrim included? Who would turn that down? So what if he died? The half the people who even saw him as a human were in here. Life was actually better for him now.

When Ezra woke up he found that half the party was already awake and downstairs at the bar that served as the first floor. Ezra greeted them on the way out and asked them to pass on his thanks to Klein. They agreed to carry his words.

The first stop Ezra had was at a simple weapons stand. Deciding since he was rather under leveled to be attempting a trip to Tolbana, he decided to trade in his sword and buy something with more of a reach. He settled with a base level spear since he was probably going to switch back later.

His next stop was at an items stand to pick up a supply of potions, eliminating the last of what little gold he had. With his bag slightly less empty he took to the field, using the large black tower to guide his way.

By now some of you have to be asking, if he was so worried why didn't he take the teleporter between towns? The reason is experience. Any gamer knows that your level is your strength, and in a game of death it also served as your life line. And Ezra was more than a little bit addicted to leveling up.

Ezra walked down the dirt road with his sneak skill active, gaining a little bit of exp. as he passed the random mob. Whenever he had the chance he would sneak up on a boar and attack it, first jabbing his weapon at it's neck before slamming it with the pole. He would then finish it by planting his spear pole into the ground whenever it charged so that it would run right into the business end of the weapon. It took a few tries and a level or two to get the hang of it, but he was able to kill the pig with ease after a while.

The real fun started when he came across a wolf. The beast caught him off guard when it spawned in the road behind him, knocking him off his feet. Ezra managed to roll and hit the wolf in the muzzle when it jumped at him again, giving him time to get to his feet. The wolf laid on the ground for a moment as it was caught in a tumble status so Ezra charged in and stabbed it with the spear. The tumble status wore off right before he landed the hit and the wolf bit into his arm before he could pull back, dropping his HP by an eighth. Ezra cried out in pain and kicked the mob, getting it to let go. He slashed it's side with the spear tip as he swung the spear in an attempt to hit it. He quickly spun his body with the attack and knocked the wolf away with the pole. The wolf stumbled then shattered as the spear was jabbed into its back.

Ping! Level up! "Ooh, another one!" Ezra opened up his stats window and checked his status.

Level: 3

Hp: 550

Str: 5

Agi: 5

Vit: 5

Available points: 9

"That's it?" Ezra asked, his eye twitching. "That's all they have? No luck, vitality, wisdom, intelligents?" Disappointment aside, he put his points that he had been stockpiling in and saved changes.

Hp: 700

Str: 8

Agi: 9

Vit: 7

Available points: 0

Ezra tapped on each stat in turn to check how they worked. "Hmm. 50 Hp per vitality point. Not bad. The one hundred per levels awesome." He commented to himself. He closed down the window and tossed his spear from hand to hand, seeing if his increased strength affected anything. It didn't seem to affect the feel of his power. "Must be directly connected to my carrying capacity and my damage." His mind wandered to the pitiful amount of stats and an idea occurred to him. He opened his menu and opened up his stats again and found a skill list when he scrolled down. He had three slots that he hadn't touched since he started the game.

Pole arm: 8

Light armor: 2

Sneak: 10

He crossed his arm as he tapped on pole arm skill. Just the basic description and a +.8 damage with pole arms. Not surprised with the results, he closed down the list. He was about to close the window when he noticed a skill list option. Curious of what he picked up, he opened it. It contained two sword skills.

Jab: a simple jab attack. Cool down 5 seconds.

Horizontal slash: a simple slash. Cool down 3 seconds.

Ezra casually checked how to use them before he closed the menu. He didn't like cool down feature, so he decided he could go without using them if he could help it. His task done, he continued his trek to the tower.

By the time Ezra walked through the gate of Tolbana he was thoroughly exhausted, had broken his spear, and was a level 4. On more than one occasion he was nearly killed and had been taught the valuable lesson that leveling was a slow and dangerous job. It helped greatly when you killed things twice your level though.

"Damb plant monster. It's not like I wanted my spear anyway." He grumbled to himself as he kicked at the dirt. "To think I'd lose to a sunflower." He approached one of the first players he came across and asked for directions to the shopping district. He had obtained a decent amount of col from slaughtering every mob he came across, only stopping when his flimsy stick broke. The man pointed him in the right direction before continuing to talk with his companion. Ezra just remembered to pass on their letters before moving on.

The weapon shop had a selection of just about any weapons class available and stronger gear than the first town, many of them well out of his price range. He was debating on selling off his armor to afford a particular nice pike when some moron with spiky hair started yelling at the AI store owner.

"What do you mean I can only get 900 col for this? It's classified as a rare item!" Ezra came to the counter, curious about the low priced rare item. He couldn't see it as it was blocked from view by the spiky haired man's companions.

"Why would you want to sell a rare item?" Ezra said, his thoughts accidentally coming out of his mouth. The men parted aside so that he could see the man who had been yelling. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes and wore plated armor. He had a large sword strapped on his back.

"Well, just look at it! I'm obviously a sword user, not a pole arms user! Hell, I've never even seen a spear like this." He stepped aside and gave Ezra a view. The weapon had a long red pole with a golden trimming at the head. Instead of a spear head, an elegantly curved blade was attached at the top. A small circular piece had been removed from the base of the blade.

Ezra approached the counter before he paused. "May I?" He asked. The man gave a disgusted grunt before waving him on. Ezra tapped the weapon to examine it's stats. "The Red Claw. Interesting name." The weapon had really nice damage and durability, and it had a moderate weight that was relatively reasonable. It had no level requirements, but...

"It that requirement. You can't use anything else till you either break it or until you find and finish some quest called ancient repentance." The man snorted in disgust. "I asked an info broker. Apparently it's on the second floor. My party's not going to do it, and this guy won't even give us a good price to get rid of it."

"First, I don't think the AI will change the price no matter how much bartering and yelling we do. There is no speech skill." Ezra sighed, remembering his level 72 speech skill in skyrim. "What I would give for that skill. But anyway, where did you find this?"

"We got it in a random chest in the labyrinth, why?" Ezra thought for a moment before opening up his menu.

"I'll triple the shop's price for it." He stated, bringing up a trade window. "What's your name?"

"It's Kibaou." He said aggressively, puffing out his chest and straightened up. Ezra internally rolled his eyes at his alpha male act. Didn't exactly work when he was half Ezra's size. "Are you sure you want this thing? There is a good probability that you will find a better weapon before you can get rid of this thing."

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I kind of need a new weapon anyways." Kibaou put his hands up in resignation. They completed the trade without a hitch, meaning nobody on Kibaou's side had equipped it. "Before I forget, what's your real name?"

Apparently that was the wrong question. Kibaou's eyes turned distrustful and he turned his intimidation on. "What's it to you?" He growled. His hand reached back and rested on the handle of his sword.

Now Ezra was on the defensive. "H-Hey now, let's not rush to violence." He backed away a few steps, searching through his menu screen for his notes. "You might not believe me, but I just got here yesterday. I was only allowed in because I offered to bring messages from your families."

Kibaou starred at him as he tried to get a read on him. Ezra was getting ready to dodge an incoming attack. The situation was thankfully defused when one of Kibaou's party members recognized him.

"Oh, so your the mailman!" Everyone turned to the man and Ezra let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I heard of you. Did you really come in here just to give us all some peace?"

"Yeah, I did." Ezra replied. The atmosphere suddenly turned warm again, the tension eased. "Just something I thought was necessary. But I admittedly really wanted to play the game too. On the outside Sao is a really touchy subject. So I took a hero role and the game. Fair trade."

The group stared at him as if he was from another world. "You wanted to play the game." Kibaou said slowly. "Even after the whole death thing?"

"Yeah." Ezra said, giving a quick nod of the head. "But I'm not in liberty to tell you why. That's classified information that only a select few can know." Feeling a bit uneasy from their stares, he went through his menus and equipped the weapon. "This is called a halberd by the way. By the way it's forged, I believe they used the Chinese style on for this build. It's the least I can do to give you guys your mail in return for such a magnificent weapon."

They eventually got around to handing out the messages and they went their own way. Little did Ezra know that he and Kibaou would be on opposite ends of many conflicts in the time to come.


	2. Argo the rat

"Yup, that's definitely him." Ezra said to himself. He sat on one end of the stone amphitheater amongst some other players. His Halberd was still in his hand since apparently he couldn't unequip it. The people around him chatted half heartedly as they waited for the meeting to begin. Ezra counted forty four people including himself. Only forty four people willing to fight the first boss.

A man dressed in blue took the stage and called everyone's attention. After a brief introduction and some laughing at his self proclaimed role as a knight he started the meeting. He had just announced that his party had found the boss chamber and was going to proceed onto some kind of motivational speech when a familiar gruff voice interrupted him.

"Hang on a sec, Sir Knight." Kibaou called out. He came onto the stage with Diavel the knight. "Gotta get this offa my chest before we can play pretend-friends." Ezra's eyebrow twitched, finding Kibaou's attitude to be a tad bit on the unsavory side. He let it slide however because Diavel seemed to allow it and he didn't want to get involved. The knight bade the cactus haired hot head to continue. Kibaou grunted and introduced himself before continuing. There gotta be five or ten folks in this midst that owe us an apology first."

"Apology? To whom?" Diavel asked, gesturing with his hands grandly.

Kibaou spat angrily on the ground. "Hah! Ain't it obvious? To the two thousand people who already died. Two thousand people died because they hogged everythin' to them selves! Ain't that right?!"

Anyone who was still talking fell silent. Ezra spared a glance at Kazuto, worried what he was thinking. Kazuto was keeping his cool rather well, keeping to a discrete teeth grinding. Already foreseeing the inevitable fight/ riot that would happen, he excused himself and left. Kazuto watched him go and he averted his gaze.

"Leaving already, Ezio?"

Ezra paused. "What do you want, squeak?" He asked without turning around. "My wallet is kind of empty from your low price simple walkthrough last time."

Argo chuckled. "My information was just what you asked for, wasn't it?" She cackled when he didn't answer. "Maybe you want to talk somewhere we can't be heard."

"How do you know I want to talk? Scratch that. Just come with me." Argo's grin reminded him to much of a mouse, especially with those whiskers. When he had first met her earlier in the day he had mistaken her for a helpful little girl. He knew better now.

"What's it yah want to know to now, Ezio my boy."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Assassins creed reference? So you're a gamer too." Argo gave him the shit eating grin that she had given him after her first meeting with him and gestured to the town around them. "Okay, a point to you. We're all gamers here."

Argo started to strut backwards in front of him, expertly maneuvering through the street without hitting a thing. Ezra half expected to see a message that said rear view mirrors engaged hovering in front of her. "What's the score now?"

Ezra opened his notes. "By my count it's 15:2, in your favor." He closed them with a smile of his own. "You have the speech skill. I'd pay a lot of money to get my hands on that." They both laughed, the joke still as effective as when it was first made.

"I wish." Argo said. "I'd sell you my info, but I think you're a little low on col." She noticed Ezra's grimace. "Still sore over that huh?"

"A little. My dinner money is gone and I don't know any good quests." An idea popped into his head. "Hey, how about a deal. You tell me a quest that will help me with my food problem and I'll take you with me. I'll do the fighting and you get the spoils of the final reward."

"And how would that solve your problem?" Argo asked, confused. "I'd end up getting the loot and you would be stuck with nothing."

"Ah, but there's where you're wrong." Ezra held up a finger as if he were a teacher lecturing a student. "We won't party together. So I'll get all all the col and experience while you get whatever high value loot you want." What he didn't tell her was that he would get the knowledge of a quest with good loot that he could redo later at his convenience. Free information from the self proclaimed best info dealer around. Bragging rights anyone?

"Well, I guess I know of a quest." Argo said slowly. "It takes a long time to complete, but I've heard that it has a really Sweet reward."

"Okay. Where is it?" He halted in his tracks as Argo opened her mouth. "Scratch that. Just lead the way. And make it fast."

"Oh, he's learned to speak!" She cackled. "Okay then. Keep up if you can." She seemingly vanished into thin air only to reappear farther down the street to taunt him.

"You know, if it weren't so expensive," Ezra said to himself as he raced after the rat. "I'd ask this girl to party up." He'd actually grown a liking to Argo, but didn't trust her with anything personal. "She's worse than the Internet."

* * *

"Note to self. Never ask the rat to join you." Ezra grumbled to himself. It was almost ten at night by the time he managed to get back to town. Thanks to his quality weapon, he had flown through enemies and barely slowed down when picking up the quest item. All the time Argo watched him, occasionally throwing in a pun free of charge. Ezra would always respond in kind, the friendly banter of one ups following often lasting quite a while before one of them faltered, usually Ezra.

"Hey, I only said that the reward was sweet." Argo said, biting into her bread. She had covered to top in a thick layer of cream which they had gained from the quest. "Never actually said that it would be valuable."

Ezra watched longingly as the info dealer devoured her tasty treat. The simple sandwich that he had bought paled in comparison. He sighed and continued to eat, feeling no less than a little cheated.

"Your the real fool in the end." Argo said as she wiped her mouth. "I knew you were trying to get valuable information for free. This way you earn your info."

Ezra sighed. "Figures." He cast another longing look at Argo's food before he resigned himself to his loss. "Might as well get down to business."

"How so?" Argo asked. "I already received my letter. Or do you want my help again?"

"I want you to add me to your friends list." Ezra said. "That way if anyone asks about me you can send them my way. Make some money off the side too, by my reckoning."

"You know me well enough already." Argo said, pleased with him. "I sense a good partnership in our future." They shook hands to seal the deal. "So, I'm pretty sure you didn't take me on a date just for money. What did you want to ask?"

"It wasn't a date. Don't you dare go spreading false information."

Argo cackled at his aggressive response. "Relax, Ezio. Your not my type."

"And stop calling me Ezio. My name is Ezra." Ezra collected himself, calming down before her relentless puns wore him down. "Kirito. Tell me how he's been doing in here."

"Ah, so it's Ki-boy that you want to know about. 500 col." Ezra paid up and Argo continued. "Yeah, he's been a loner since the start. Doesn't really interact much with people. In fact, he kind of stopped trusting them all together. I think he's shouldered the burden of the game since he feels responsible as a beta tester."

"Hmm. So you knew." Ezra grunted. "I remember a certain player in the beta with whiskers."

"You were in the beta to?" Argo asked. Ezra shook his head.

"Naw. Me and Kirito know each other in the real world. Near the end of the beta he let me on. I've been in his debt ever since." Ezra grinned, remembering Kazuto's enjoyment when he had come out from an hour session. After that all they had talked about was Sao, even with Suguha. "I should probably meet with him soon. His sis would kill me if I didn't do as she said." Sugu had given him the task of beating the shit out of her brother. Well, she had used a more profound way of saying it, but he shuddered at the idea of concrete blocks and nail mats. "She was angry with grief when she found out I'd carry her message."

"Oh, so he has that kind of sister." Argo said, her face that of one trying to evaluate the price of an item.

"No, he doesn't." Ezra told her, saving his friends reputation. "She was just grieving. People change when their in that state."

"Hmm?" Argo's grin grew into that of a teasing level. "You sure jumped to defend her. You like her then?"

"Not a chance." Era shot her down like an anti-aircraft gun. "We've been friends since we were kids. Besides, I like her more as a sister I never had than as a girlfriend. Same for Ka-, I mean Kirito."

Argo was about to respond when she was suddenly distracted by something James couldn't see. She opened up her menu and read a quick PM before closing it. "Meeting results are in. They're taking the boss tomorrow."

"You going?" Ezra asked her. She shook her head.

"No. You?"

"Wasn't planning on it." He pointed a finger at his weapon. "I was going to level some before the second floor is opened. I can't use anything else until then."

Argo's eyes lit up. "Ooh, is that The Red Claw? I'll sell you the quest info. It won't be cheep though."

"How did you know that was my weapons name?" Ezra asked. Argo held up three fingers and he sighed, pulling out 300 col and tossing it too her.

Argo caught the coin and slipped it into her pocket. "Thank ye. I'm keeping it cheep because nobody really knows to much about it. It's an extremely rare item that only appears once in the game. There are too things that don't make it a piece of junk. Usually people replace weapons and armor later because the game is to strong for them, just like an average game." She stopped and held out her hand. "Another thousand for the rest."

Ezra paid. "However, this weapon's abilities got it patched out in the beta." Argo explained. "Once you beat the quest it gets a major stat boost. Like, 200% stronger. That itself is great and all, but it would still become obsolete later on. The real magic is its second ability. Infinite upgrade potential."

"Wait a minute." Ezra said, halting her before she could continue. "This thing has no upgrade potential."

"That's before the quest completion." Argo told him. "If you let me come along I'll tell you more."

"Fine." Ezra said. "Spill it."

"Okay. The quest supposedly takes you to an instance dungeon where you kill a dragon. The guy who got it in the beta never finished it because the dragon was on level of a floor five monster."

"Then how do you know about the weapon stats after the quest?"

"When the GM removed it they posted the stats. Apparently it was a part of seven legendary weapons throughout the game, each one stronger than the next." Argo was completely geeking out, thankfully unaware she was giving out information for free. "I'm surprised they put it back in the game."

"So where is this instance dungeon?" Ezra asked, seeing if he could worm some more out of her before she could come back to herself.

Argo was about to respond before she stopped herself. "Pay up first." She said, extending her hand.

"Damb it." Ezra once again lost all his money to the rat.


	3. The rise of a Beater

**Okay to start this chapter off, I would like to clear up a few things.**

 **First let's address the issue of how he got into Sao. Being a closed server, it's impossible for anyone to get in. This I've already thought about and hence his task as the messenger. The people on the outside expect him to stay in the safe zones and just deliver mail but alas, no gamer would agree wholeheartedly to that. So in exchange, they log him in and allow him to play if he brought messages from any family that was willing to give them.**

 **Second, the issue of how he got the letters in to begin with. I also planned for this one. In the anime, Kirtio saves his daughter by turning her into an item and saving her to his nerve gear. The way I did it was a similar process, except that he saved it to the system via wire to computer.**

 **third, his attitude. As I mentioned earlier, his parents think of him as just another way to make money. His home life is basically slave master relationship with his parents, so he's grown a great hatred of those who look down on others since that's how his parents talk to him. He's a bit lenient with others, but he can't stand bossy people.**

 **I know there may be more questions, but I'm not going to reveal everything yet. Questions such as what kind of guy is he? A hero or an asshole? How is the author going to mutilate the storyline past recognition? When is he going to paired up with the main girl? Why did I give Lizbeth a shorter appearance than Argo? Why the hell did I give him such an amazing weapon? Why do all the fanfic characters always start over powered? To any of my followers who've read my other fics, is he going to end up with the same kind of ending as the others? (You know who you are, and I swear he will have a happy ending. Hopefully, since I have absolutely no plan whatsoever.)**

 **I am now going to shut up and let the story start talking, so I will begin to adlib everything again. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra stood in the crowd of the people resting outside the boss room, glad that Argo had talked him into coming. Just the trip up through the labyrinth had raised him four levels, that in itself had made becoming the info dealers eyes and ears well worth it.

"How you holding up Ezra?" The voice of the player next to him asked. "The labyrinth not too harsh for you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking Kirito." The swordsman in black nodded his head before he returned to stand off to the side with his hooded companion. Kirito had not been to pleased when he found out that Ezra had came into the game, but he accepted that he had no control over what Ezra could or could not do.

Earlier when they gathered for the raid in the town and Erza had been handing out his letters to the raiding party, Kirito had approached him with the fencer in the hood.

"How did you get in here?" He had asked, his voice lacking any hostility or disappointment. Ezra was glad that he wasn't taking things south. "It's a damn foolish move, even for you." Okay, there's the reaction he had expected.

"Well, I learned from the best." Ezra joked. Kirito's blank face cracked a smile at the shot and he clasped his friends shoulder.

"Well, I can't deny that." He said. "So how did you actually get in here?"

"I volunteered." Ezra replied. "Argus industries is under a lot of pressure. I ran away from home soon after the game had launched and saw a golden opportunity to go where they can't get to me. I came to their main office and asked for a meeting, telling them I had a plan to help them. They didn't believe me until I started talking."

Kirito cocked his head to the side, thinking. "So you gave them an idea and they let you in? I don't really see how that would work."

"Yeah, that much wouldn't get me in." Ezra agreed. "So I gave them a public hero with the plan. I would go around with their blessings and collected my letters and then I was sent into the game. I have to tell you, that was probably the hardest point. The amount of people who cried, who begged me to do my job, it felt like I was carrying broken hearts with me. Others, were worse. Some people were angry, even close to physical attack against their trapped family members. I preferred the grieving ones then."

"So you originally just wanted to play the game, but ended up turning into a saint?" A soft voice came out from under the hood of the person. Ezra realized that it was a girl, a rare creature in sword art online.

At least she's not another superiority complex. Ezra thought to himself. "No, it just made me somber. I know how important my job is, and I don't dare fail it." He clenched his hands for a moment, feeling the weight as he remembered how little he had actually done so far. "But let's not think of that. I may not trust people to much, but even I will break if I think about how many people won't make it out of here." The three of them fell silent, each of them filled with despair of the future they had. Ezra snapped out quickly, going into the state of emptiness that he used when interacting with his family. "So anyway, ladies first. What's your name so I'll give you your letter."

"My name?" The girl asked hesitantly. Somewhere in that hood her head shifted, glancing at the dark haired teen next to her. Kirito didn't seem to notice but he still pushed her forward. Ezra brought up his list and showed it to her, offering to let her look for herself if she didn't want to tell him. She hesitantly reached out to the list before she paused. Much to Ezra's surprise she closed the window. "I already know what they would say." She said. Ezra could have swore he say a glimpse of a grin on her face that was hidden in the hood.

"To each their own, I guess." Ezra said, turning his attention to Kirito. "Time for your letter than. I remembered yours by heart, so I can speak for your family without looking at my notes."

"Oh, uh, that's okay." Kirito said, raising his hands. "I'll just take the note."

"No, I promised to deliver it just how your sister told me to. She insists."

Kirito sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

Ezra wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed delivering Suguha's message, partly because he agreed with some of what she had told him. Like he deserved a punch in the face.

The solid hit in the face caught the guy of guard, sending him sprawling onto the ground. "You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking? You could have at least waited for later to log on! I won't forgive you if you die!" Ezra bowed as if he had just performed a play. "From the mouth of Sugu."

Kirito groaned and sat up. "Did she really tell you to punch me?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, she also told me to kick you in the balls. But as another male, I don't want to do that to you." Ezra reached out and grabbed Kirito's hand and pulled him to his feet. "No hard feelings, kay?"

"Yeah." They fist bumped. The wrath of a woman put off until they returned to the real world, they were about to go off on their own tasks again when the hooded lady walked up and finished the last of Suguha's request, causing both boys to bend over. One was in pain, the other was laughing too hard.

"Men should finish their promises to girls." She told Ezra, a cold shiver running down his spine and stopping his laughter.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said, straightening up and backing away. The cold went away, meaning she was no longer glaring at him. First time my body legitimately wets itself out of fear is not to a monster, but to a human girl. Scary.

Ezra smiled, the memory of his first meeting in game with his friend still as humorous as when it had happened.

The blue haired knight took a position in front of the boss door, calling everyone's attention. Diavel had gone over the plan with all of them earlier in the town, so there was no need to repeat himself. He raised his long sword into the air before he shouted. "Let's go!"

Short and simple. He turned and opened the door, the players flooding in after him. The boss room was simply massive, more of a massive hall than a room. At the end they could see a massive red figure sitting on its throne. Diavel lowered his sword at the figure and forty four people branding weapons let out a roar and charged.

* * *

The boss fight was going really well and everyone's spirit was high. The plan was working flawlessly, the boss reacting just as they had expected. Ezra had been assigned to the role of damage dealer, so he fought amongst other people in light and medium armor after the tanks took the hit. Being a good level or two below the rest he was generally weaker, but he filled in his disadvantage with his spectacular weapon.

The bosses minions that spawned for each of its four health bars were being well taken care of by another party and a pair of extraordinary swordsmen. He felt pride to see his friend fighting so well.

"Pay attention, dumbass!" A rough voice shouted. Ezra couldn't see what was coming but he managed to jump to the side as the bone axe the boss used came down where he had been standing.

"Thanks Kibaou! I owe you one." Ezra shouted, launching off a sword skill before the boss could recharge for another attack. The blade of his weapon glowed purple and he spun it over his head, bringing it down in a vertical slash. He switched out, making room on the line for a hammer user.

All sense of time disappeared as the battle wore on. Only when his team got called back for a pot rotation did time seem to resume at a normal rate. Ezra watched as the players fought, a thought coming to his mind. Those weren't people out there. They were the heroes. In a game where if you lose you die, they were the ones pushing ahead as hard as they could.

"The outside world has the wrong impression." Ezra said to himself. A sword and shield user on his team heard him and gave him an odd look. "Out there they think your all hiding out in town or taking it slow and cautious. I think most of them have lost faith. But here I see people fighting, refusing to just lie down and die. These are warriors, not civilians."

"You sound surprised." The guy said. "You started fighting as soon as you could. We have our own reasons of fighting, but most of us just want out."

Ezra shrugged. "It's still an inspiring moment." He took a drink from his health potion, almost gagging. "This stuffs disgusting though. Why did they make them taste so horrible?"

"Motivation not to get hit?" The sword user offered.

"Maybe." They got back to their feet as Diavel called them back in. "Now then. Victory, or Soverngarde!"

"Fus-Ro-Da!" The swords man shouted. Together the skyrim Nords joined the fray.

The battle continued without a single player dropping into the yellow. The boss had been pushed down to the end of his third HP bar with only a few pixels. When those were gone the raid party let out a roar. Ezra spared a glance backwards to check on Kirito to find him and his partner dispatching a cobalt sentinel with great proficiency. He let out a low whistle at how fast little miss cape was. Realizing he was wasting time, he got back to fighting before Kibaou could yell at him again.

The raid part fell back when the bosses Final HP bar finally dropped to a third, sending him into a rage mode. Now he was supposed to drop his axe and switch to a Talwar.

Ezra watched as the boss changed, patiently waiting to rejoin the fight as he caught his breath. As the boss drew his sword, the plan apparently changed. Diavel charged the boss alone and someone shouted. The bosses weapon began to glow and it fired off an unknown sword skill catch the knight off guard. He flew back and hit the ground as the follow up struck him. Kirito ran to him with a potion in hand. Some words were exchanged and the knight pushed away the potion before shattering. Ezra processed all this stuff numbly, all the sound in the world disappearing. People began to break rank, clutching their weapons as the doubt from losing their leader weighing down on them.

The boss had no sympathy for them, resuming his attack. A lone swordsman rushed in and countered his attack. Kirito himself was fighting the boss while everyone else watched. A red bullet shot across the room and joined the fight, her rapier gleaming with a sword skill. The boss swung at her, narrowly missing and tearing her hooded cape out of existence. The sight of her long hazel hair captivated everyone on the room as if a goddess had descended to fight for them. Together the unusual beauty and the black swordsman fought the boss, Kirito finishing it with a spectacular mid air attack.

Silence came over the raiding party, the players still on guard. Then the notification came up congratulating them for beating the boss and a great roar filled the room. Everyone began to celebrate, rejoicing about their win. Ezra was no exception, shaking hands with his new friend, Sora the swordsman.

"Why!?" The piercing cry broke through the joyous atmosphere. "Why did you let Diavel die!?"

Silence fell once more, everyone's attention on the teen who still stood where the boss had last been. Whispers started up and someone accused him of being a beta tester. It sickened Ezra on how quickly these people de-evolved to human beings. They were no different from those who he had to deal with everyday. Someone was even going at Argo and she wasn't even present.

Kirito started to laugh coldly, silencing those who were speaking. "A former beta tester? Please... Don't treat me like those amateurs."

The guy who had spoken, a skimitar user, was taken aback. "Um... What?"

"Think back. The odds were stacked against anyone trying to get into the Sao closed beta. How many of the thousand who made it in do you think were true MMO fans? They were all noobs who barely knew how to level. You guys are way smarter about this game than they ever were."

The air grew chilly as forty one players stared in disbelief and disgust at Kirito as he continued. "I'm nothing like them." He grinned snidely. "I made it to floors higher than anyone else in the beta did. I knew the bosses attacks because I've fought monsters way stronger than that on higher floors. I know plenty about this game, more than any info dealer. Even Argo.

"What... do you mean?" Said someone in the crowd. "You're worse than a beta tester... you're a cheater! A cheater!" The crowd began throwing around the words beta tester and cheater, giving birth to the strange new title of beater.

"Beater." Kirito proclaimed loudly. "I like the sound of that. That's right, I'm a beater. Don't you ever insult my skill by calling me a former beta tester." He turned his back on the raiding party and walked towards the door to the next floor. He equipped a new cloak, one that was as dark as night, before he called over his shoulder. "I'll go activate the teleport gate on the second floor. I'd recommend you stay on the first floor for a bit, I saw a lot of new people during the beta who got wiped out by the first unfamiliar mob they ran across." He haughtily stalked away, full villain persona on full display. Ezra wasn't effected by it since he knew Kirito since he was a kid, but he wished his friend luck and prayed he would come out safe.

"What an asshole." Sora said, staring at the beater's back as he disappeared through the door that led the way to the stairs to the second floor.

"No." Ezra said. "Not even close." He spun his weapon and started towards the door, the fencer already way ahead of him. It appeared as if they were the only ones going up. "Not even close at all." Ezra said quietly to himself.


	4. A bull and the girl

**Hey guys, it's the author. I would like to start off the story by giving you fair notice I've revised my stat equations, so their a little different. I've also edited the first chapter. Other than that, enjoy!**

"So how big is this bull supposed to be?" Ezra asked Kirito as they walked along a dirt path. The second floor was made up by plateaus and grasslands, giving the place a very farm like quality.

"Well, it's more of a Ox than a bull." Kirito explained. "Didn't you follow me out of the boss room? You should know about this thing by now."

"Naw. I just sent my report to the rat before returning to the first floor for a bit more leveling before I came up here." Ezra twirled his halberd absentmindedly, carefully to keep the sharp end away from him and Kirito. "I intend to spend a week or so just farming here, set up a base of operations you know? This way I'm always within call distance and I can still level for my main quest."

"Mmm, good idea." He stopped as he came to a plateau and began to climb. Since they had left town they hadn't seen a single monster but Kirito promised they'd come across one soon. The black swordsman peaked his head over the edge. "Well? You coming?" Ezra began to climb.

"Why am I climbing this rock?" Ezra asked as he pulled his skinny body over the top of the ridge, out of breath. "We could have just found one by walking around this plateau."

"Knowing your luck? You would have been stepped on before you got a proper scale of one of these things." Ezra gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder at the remark and looked off onto the land before him. The second floor, unlike the first, had a set theme of pastures. Multiple plateaus surrounded the main town and were scattered across the floor, each covered in grassy planes. Dotting the land was massive bull like animals just wandering around, casting their massive shadows onto the ground below. There was a definite path that was set to the tower in the distance.

"Their massive." Ezra said, examining his prey. He was perched on the edge of the rock and was leaning forward, trying to get a closer read on the animals. "So that's a Trembling Ox" He leaned a bit farther and put a hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

"Woah there." Kirito called out, his hand shooting out to catch a hold of Ezra's shirt as he began to tip over. He pulled him back onto solid ground with a yank of the arm. "I'd rather not see you die from falling on your face."

"Thanks man." Ezra said, rubbing the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face. "So, how strong are they?"

"Before that, give me your stats." Kirito demanded. Ezra sighed.

"Fine, dad." He said exasperatedly, gaining pleasure from his silence in response. He opened up his window and showed it to his friend.

Ezra level 9

Hp: 1700

Str: 10

Agi: 15

Vit: 17

Kirito examined the page in silence before commenting. "That's some pretty high agility and vitality stats. If your aiming for a fast tank, it doesn't work to well if you are really week in strength."

"The high vitality is for when or where I get hit. I generally try not to give my prey a chance though." He pointed at his body. "Light armor doesn't inhibit my motions, even if it way weaker than everything else."

"Ezra, you know those are just normal clothes right?" Kirito asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Ezra replied.

Kirito shook his head. "You shouldn't be so reckless. Go buy some armor before you try to fight one of those things. I came to town to repair my equipment, so you can tag along with me."

"And give up testing myself?" Ezra replied, getting to his feet. "Just watch me if you're that worried. But don't intervene unless I'm about to killed." Before his friend could respond he jumped off the edge, firing off a sword skill as he neared the ground to slow himself down. His blade glowed and he jabbed it at the ground, rolling as he landed to dissipated the rest of the impact. He still took some fall damage but it wasn't significant. Ezra turned back to the cliff to see Kirito climbing down, not nearly as reckless as he was.

Ezra didn't wait and ran after the nearest Trembling Ox, which stood a good eight feet tall at the shoulder. The mob had its back turned to him, not noticing him until he got within thirty feet. The giant creature turned around to greet him, only for the teen to rush past and leave a long gash on its right flank. The Ox seemed pissed as it tried to kick him. Ezra jumped back to avoid the attack, shouldering his halberd when he landed. The blade started to glow bright blue and Ezra resumed his attack.

"Double crescent!" Ezra called out as he launched the sword skill. By now the Ox had turned to face him again, just in time for the first hit to cut into its right shoulder. It staggered as the leg gave out under it. Ezra spun his weapon with the attack over his shoulder and onto his other side and landed a similar cut on its left side. His two part attack finished, he gave the beast a regular cut to the head before he retreated to its left side and retreated a few yards to catch his breath.

By now he had knocked down the Ox's hp by about 35%. The mob had recovered from his onslaught and had started to paw the ground, signaling it was getting ready for a charge attack. At least that's what Ezra thought it meant.

Sure enough, the massive bulk of the Ox charged at him. Ezra wasn't sure if it would change directions if he tried to avoid it so he waited for the last moment before he dodged out of the way. The massive creature charged past before grinding to a stop, being forced to stand still due to a movement delay. Ezra took the advantage and unleashed his strongest sword skill, bisect. His weapon glowed purple and he jabbed it into the Ox's flank then pulled up, easily cutting another thirty percent out of its hp.

Feeling good about himself, Ezra tried to retreat but tripped instead. His arms pinwheel uselessly at his sides as he fell and landed on his back. He could see the swordsman in black moving to intervene out of the corner of his eye. "Don't touch that Ox! He's mine!" He picked himself up with his elbow and pulled himself to his feet, just in time to get hit by the Ox's horn. Ezra was sent flying about ten yards and landed hard, losing almost 40% of his hp in one hit. Ezra scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain from the hit, and waited for the Ox. The pain dissipated quickly due to its programming, so Ezra wasn't slowed down as he charged to meet the Ox as it trot towards him. The Trembling Ox tried to hit him with its horn again and Ezra ducked bellow it, stabbing it in the chest. He then dodged to the right and pulled the weapon out by spinning his body away from the Ox, landing another cut on its shoulder. He kicked off the ground and launched himself past the mob, cutting upwards as he went. When he landed behind it he spun around and readied his weapon, it's blade glowing purple. He lunged forward and dug his weapon deep into the left flank of his prey before ripping the weapon skyward. The Ox trembled one more time before shattering like glass into hundreds of polygons.

"Not bad." Kirito commented as he approached, stopping with his hand on his waist. "But you should still wear some armor."

"Fine, fine." Ezra said, closing his exp window. "I'll find myself a breastplate when we get back to town. Or if you got anything light and strong, I could take it of your hands for some col."

"Nope, sorry. Got nothing on me." Kirito said, turning his empty pockets inside out.

"Ah well. Let's return before We do anything else then." Ezra said, beginning to walk back the way they came, this time around the rock.

"That's what I was telling you from the start." Kirito complained, following after him.

* * *

Ezra laid on a stone bench in town of Urbus, a bread in one hand and a jar of cream next to him. He had a sign sitting on the ground leaning against his bench labeling him as the messenger and underneath said free letters. The steady and rhythmic ring of metal lolled him into a drowsy state.

Across the square was the first player blacksmith in the game, a carpet that showed his wares laid out next to a portable furnace. Ezra had gone to the guy to repair his weapon and learned his name was Nezha. They exchanged their respective goods before Ezra left him to make room for the next customer.

Now Ezra lazily ate his dinner while watching the boy, rarely being interrupted by someone who wanted word from outside or to leave a message themselves. Each time they tried to get him to pass on a letter he would give them an odd look and denied their request. "Don't give me a final message to deliver to your family." Ezra would tell them. "Survive this game and give it to them yourself. It's better that way."

Ezra chomped down on the last of his food and sat up, picking up his sign and putting it away. He stretched his back and started his way toward the inn. A lot of people found these standard inns rather uncomfortable, but Ezra had a hidden skill unique to him. He could sleep anywhere. When the other players try to use the creaky bed, he closed the window grabbed the blanket and slept on the floor. He was probably the only person in the game who always slept well.

A chime sounded in his ear, telling him he had mail. He lazily tapped the icon to see who was contacting him. It was from Lizbeth.

Hey dumbass, get down here to the town of beginnings. I found a place that needs a childish fool like you to do your job.

"Now, why did I not like this girl right off the bat?" Ezra grumbled to himself, turning around and heading towards the teleport gate. "Can't even start with a simple hello, can she?" Deciding to have some fun before had to meet up with Liz, he nodded to a random bystander as he stood in the gate. "Beam me up, Scotty!" He announced in a loud voice before whispering under his breath "town of beginnings." The look on the guy's face was worth the gag.

A flash of light and sudden loss of direction later Ezra stood in the teleport gate a floor lower. He put a finger in his ear before talking to himself. "Enterprise, could you tell me what planet you put me on this time?"

"Aincrad, moron." An annoyed voice next to him said. "You sure took your time getting here."

"Ah, cut me some slack." Ezra complained. "I was on my way to find a place to sleep when you called me."

"Well sorry, but I haven't gotten to sleep in a real bed since I got stuck in here. Some of us would be rather jealous that you still have fresh memories of such bliss." Ezra moved out of the gate to look at the girl who called him down. Lizbeth stood with her hands on her waist, her displeasure clear as day.

"Why do you hate me?" Ezra asked.

"I don't hate you." Lizbeth replied. "You just haven't given me a reason to like me yet." She began to lead the way away from the gate and into the city and Ezra followed. "Maybe I would like you more if you weren't such a big jerk and idiot."

"I will stop being a jerk when you stop being a snob." Ezra replied. Liz just rolled her eyes.

The pink haired girl led the way through the streets and allies of the town of beginnings, Ezra following her quietly. The click of the staff end of his weapon on the stone pavement echoed off of the walls of the buildings. It seemed to annoy Lizbeth.

"Would you stop that!?" She demanded, whirling around to glare at him.

"But it is the song of my people." Ezra said in a fake accent to mimic a native of some kind. Lizbeth just growled and walked faster. Ezra stopped using his weapon as a walking staff and carried it on his shoulder.

They walked on for a few minutes before Liz stopped in front of what appeared to be a church. Ezra waited patiently as Liz knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice called from inside. The door opened to reveal a woman with white hair poking her head out. She seemed to recognize Liz because she opened the door and let them in.

"I brought the letter boy." Lizbeth said, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at Ezra.

Ezra wasn't paying attention to the girls interaction. He was looking over a long table that sat what appeared to be two dozen children eating supper. "So this is where all of them where hiding." He whispered. He put his weapon against the wall, feeling it would be ill suited to walk up to a bunch of kids armed.

One of the kids noticed them and pointed him and Liz out to the kid next to him. Word spread quickly and soon everyone at the table knew of them, looking at the pair with curious eyes. Ezra raised a hand in greeting and walked towards them, already knowing his place in this scene.

"Hey, my name's Ezra." He said friendlily, taking a seat at the table in the middle of their group. "What's yours?"

The kids looked him over warily. Ezra would be sweating at the silence in the real world. Finally, one of the girls spoke up. "Tsubaki." She said. "Tsubaki Ono."

Ezra smiled kindly to the young girl who slightly hid behind an older boy. "Well Tsubaki, I have something for you." He opened up his window and quickly found her name. He had star'd every young child's name, marking them as important. "Do you remember your parents well?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have some news you want to know." Ezra said, sending her her note. "They remember you. They still visit you every week. They still wait for you."

Tsubaki tapped the blinking icon on her screen and opened up her note. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye as she read the letter her parents had given to him. For the longest time she was at a loss for words, finally pushing out a quite "thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Ezra said. "You have to live and thank them." Tsubaki nodded her head.

Ezra repeated the process with each of the kids, not all of them ending in tears. Some offered their food to him but he turned them down, claiming to be full. This failed when his stomach growled angrily. In the end he pulled out some bread and cream and shared his massive stock with them (he had grinded that quest all the way to level nine, so he had more than enough loot to go around.)

"You know, I guess you're not as much of a jerk as I thought." Lizbeth said an hour or so later as they left the church.

"I'm only a jerk with people I don't like." Ezra said.

"So you didn't like me right off the bat, huh?" Liz asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, not exactly." Ezra said, stretching one of his arms as he walked. "You were just being a pain in the ass and I was in a rush. You would have been the same way if the first person you met when you get to a new place looks and talks to you like dirt." He glanced over at her, her eyes still locked forward. "But I guess I got the wrong impression, didn't I?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Lizbeth asked, turning to meet his eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for starters you brought me down here." Ezra said. "I would never have found them if it weren't for you."

"Just means you weren't doing your job." Lizbeth remarked, a little less sharply than usual. "And why are you still following me? Go back to your precious sleeping spot."

"Eh, I don't have one yet." Ezra said casually. "I was just going to rent a room at an inn, and I can do that down here."

"Really? You can actually sleep well in those run down tiny rooms?" Lizbeth asked skeptically.

"I have to admit their not the most comfortable, but I don't mind." Ezra said. A thought occurred to him, something Kirito had told him when they met last. "Actually, I know of a place well worth the col." He smiled mischievously. "It's really comfortable, all you can drink milk, and a bath."

"Well, since you're just going to sleep in an inn, you can tell me this place." Lizbeth said casually, but Ezra had no intention of giving up.

"Naw, I'll just stay there instead." Lizbeth's cheeks puffed out and he laughed. "Come on, follow me. You can have the bed."

"And why do I have to go with you?" Liz demanded. "Planning to feel me up in my sleep?"

"Yes." Ezra replied immediately. He held in a laugh as Liz tripped and fell on her face. "Of course I'm not going to molest you in your sleep. And you call me and idiot." He said as he helped her to her feet. "Just think of this as a thank you for helping me out."

"I honestly don't know if I can trust you." Lizbeth grumbled.

"Think of it this way, Rika." Ezra said, catching her attention with ease. "I wouldn't trust anyone in this world. But if you don't take risks, we would be stuck in here forever. Not that I'm complaining, though."

"Why?" Liz asked. "Don't you want to be free of this hell?"

"This isn't hell." Ezra said. They stopped as they came to the town square, neither sure if they were staying together or going their own ways. "A lot of people must think this place is evil, but their wrong. This is just a game. It's the circumstances put into place by its ruler that makes it evil. On the outside, I'm nothing more than trash. I hate that. That is my hell. But in here, it's literally a new world for me. So no, I don't want out. I'll help fight to get out, but I don't see this place as a prison like you. This is my home now."

Lizbeth was quite for a moment before speaking. "Your an idiot." She told him.

"I can roll with that." Ezra said. "So, are you coming with me or not Rika?"

"Fine. And don't call me that. I'm Lizbeth now."


	5. Lizbeth

"Here we are!" Ezra said theatrically, opening his arms wide as he walked up to the house. Lizbeth's eyebrow twitched as she followed him.

"Um, what was your name again?" She asked.

"Ezra."

"Well, Ezra, I'm not entirely sure you know the definition of comfortable." Liz said, her suspicions apparently being proven. "This is a farm. Do you really expect me to sleep in a barn? Oh and the bath's nice, cause it's a damb river!"

"Liz, stop jumping to conclusions." Ezra told her, pointing to the main house. "We're sleeping in there"

"But isn't were the... Oh, never mind. Their NPC. Sorry." Liz apologized. "So, is it actually a good place?"

"As far as I know." Ezra replied. "I learned of this place from Kirito. I also heard from Argo that a really interesting story happened in this very house."

"And what would that be?" Liz asked, curious. "What did that beater do?"

"You call him that out of disdain?" Ezra asked. He stopped in front of the door, blocking the way in.

"Of course." Liz replied immediately. "He's like the lowest of the low. I'm surprised even an idiot like you doesn't know about him."

"Oh, I knew of him." Ezra replied. "And your all wrong. Kirito isn't the bad guy. If you believe that, your just another one of those selfish idiots." He sighed, reigning himself in before he started to rant. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but Kazuto is one of the best people I know. You remember all those people who died? Their not all retail players. I bought the info from Argo shortly after the boss raid. Roughly three hundred of the dead are beta testers. From the estimated seven or eight hundred who continued on to the games official release, that's almost forty percent. I also learned that Kazuto bought the same information."

"But that number is still way smaller than us retail players." Lizbeth argued.

"Think about it in the idea of rate of decline. If you have a large population and you have lost, I believe the amount was five percent? No, it was eighteen percent. You also have a way smaller population that is decreasing at almost three times as fast. Which ones going to die out first? The really big population, or the dying breed of the smaller one?" Liz fell silent, her image of those dirty beta testers that hogged everything and let two thousand people die changing a little bit.

"But what does this have to do with Kirito?" Lizbeth asked. "You keep going on and on about Kazuto, so I have to assume their the same person."

"Oops." Ezra said, finally realizing his mistake. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Just forget about that for now." Lizbeth said. "Just tell me your point. If not, let me in so I can rent the room."

"Nope, it's mine." Ezra exclaimed, only for the girl to punch him in the chest and knock him down. "Fine, I'll finish my train of thought. Just stay away from the grampa with the quest icon. He rents the room." In an instant Lizbeth ran over to the grampa and started to talk to him, initiating the quest. When she asked about the room upstairs the man pointed at the elderly lady nearby, telling her to talk with his wife. Feeling tricked, Liz spun around and asked the lady if she could rent a room. To her displeasure, the lady told her the room was already taken.

"Ezra!" Liz cried in fury as she ran up the stairs two at a time. She pounded on the door in an attempt to break it down. "Ezra, open this door!"

"Who you yelling at?" Liz wheeled around to find Ezra at the bottom of the stairs. She cast a confused look between him and the door, a feeling of embarrassment growing in her. "I was outside when I heard your yelling."

"Oh, sorry." Lizbeth apologized "I thought you bought the room and locked yourself inside."

Ezra took on a thoughtful look. "Wait here. I think I know who still has it rented." He began to walk away when Liz stopped him.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be easier just to knock?"

"The lights are off." Ezra replied. "By all the noise you made, don't you think they would have heard you. Give me a moment to send a message." He walked away and Liz could here a door open and close. She waited patiently for his return at the top of the stairs. To her surprise, she got a party invite shortly after he left the building. Not entirely sure what Ezra was up to, she accepted the invite. As soon as she did she received a message to try the door again.

"Welcome, to my humble home." Ezra greeted her as the door nob miraculously turned and the door opened.

"How, how did you..." Ezra pointed at the window where what looked like a bunch of sheets tied together hung limply, tied to the door nob of the room right next to it. Lizbeth's eyes darkened dangerously. "That was a mean trick."

"I thought it was clever." Ezra said, ignoring her threatening aura. "Hey, at least you got in didn't you? How about a thank you?"

"Hmm." Liz grumbled, still resentful.

Ezra sighed. "Fine, it doesn't matter. Just lighten up a bit, okay?" He flopped down on the couch. "Maybe you'll actually attract a boyfriend one day if you do."

"Are you calling me unattractive?" Liz said, her hostility coming back too quickly.

"Naw, you look plenty good." Ezra said lazily, putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed. "Especially those eyes. I thought you would have been a total keeper if you weren't such an annoying one."

"What a jerk." Liz said, crossing her arms. "Why did I even come with you?"

"Because you saw my good side." Ezra replied. "I'm still being good, aren't I? I've answered your questions, I invited you to stay at my place, and now I just admit your attractive. Not once have I showed disdain no matter how much you keep looking down on me. So why am I still the bad guy?"

"But wait, didn't you just insult me?"

"I said thought, didn't I? Past tense." Ezra watched with amusement as her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "I'm not going to ask you out though."

Liz was confused, embarrassed, angry, and somehow disappointed. She had a hard time figuring out what she wanted to do, but apparently Ezra didn't really care.

"Okay, my funs over. I'll be back in a few hours. Enjoy the place, and don't stay up to late." Ezra rolled off the couch and landed on his feet, grabbing his weapon before he stood up. "I'll be back in a few hours. The bed's yours."

"And where are you going?" Liz asked, even more confused than before.

"To kill everything I come across." Ezra replied, walking out the door. "Good night, Liz." The door closed, and he disappeared.

Liz stood rooted to her spot, sorting out her thoughts. She had half a mind to walk out and leave before Ezra got back and did whatever the hell he wanted to do to her unconscious body. The other part was entranced by the idea of the first bath she had been in the liberty of taking since she got stuck in Sao. And the last part wanted to jump out the window, catch Ezra, and beat the shit out of him.

"I just don't get that guy." Liz said to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Ezra returned to the farm house a few hours later than he had expected, arriving at about one in the morning. He was about to collapse on the bed when he stopped in confusion when he found it already occupied. Lizbeth laid on top of the bed, shivering slightly. It appeared as if she had started in a sitting position, probably waiting for him.

"I thought I told not too stay up to late." Ezra sighed, decided he couldn't leave her like this. He had invited her to come with him as a thank you, yes, but he was also trying to smooth out the hostility between them. He wouldn't vocalize it, but Liz was kind of a bitch to him.

Liz woke up when she felt the male lift her off the bed, grunting in the process. She remained frozen, not entirely sure what to do. Ezra laid her down on the pillows and she opened her eyes a crack to see what he was doing.

"I should have put some more points into strength instead of vitality." Ezra grumbled, unaware of that he was being watched. He flipped over the covers before lifting Liz again and putting her square on the bed, rolling her into the position he found her in and tucking her in. He adjusted her pillow so it was more comfortable before he nodded to himself. "That should do. Hopefully she wakes up in a good mood."

Liz watched as Ezra walked back to the living room and, ignoring the couch, took a thick blanket out of his inventory and laid down in the corner of the room. He laid his weapon on the ground just within arms reach. He just barely remembered to get up and turn the light out before he passed out and started snoring. Little did Ezra know, he might have shown too much kindness.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ezra asked, his eyebrow twitching. He had just come back from the second floor boss raid, leaving after the two major unofficial guilds started fighting again. There had been a major upset of the player blacksmith turning out to be involved in some kind of fraud and the front line players were in an uproar. He had noticed that Nezha and Kirito seemed to know each other, so he decided not to judge the guy to harshly.

"Waiting to be let in." Lizbeth replied to his question in an innocent tone. "Didn't you say I could stay over?"

"That was a week ago." Ezra complained. "You've been free loading off of me since I let you over once."

"But we're friends, right?" Lizbeth said. "Can't you just let me once more?" He gave a pouty face, trying for the guilt strategy.

Ezra gave her an annoyed look. Lizbeth was blocking the way into his place, fully intending to let herself in as soon as he opened the door. Finally he gave in and opened the door, stepping aside so that the girl could pass.

"So, I heard about the player blacksmith." Liz stated, plopping down on the couch. Ezra took a seat in the arm chair and pulled out his usual meal of bread and cream. "What, no food for me?" Ezra just rolled his eyes and tossed her a loaf, passing her the jar of cream.

"How long are you going to free load off of me?" Ezra asked, taking a bite out of his food.

"You don't have to say it like that." Liz said, opening her mouth to take a bite from her food before remembering her manners. "Thank you for the food." Ezra shrugged. Liz ate some of her food before continuing. "Think of me as a roommate."

"Never heard of one." Ezra said sarcastically. "But seriously, stop it. I'm not letting you in next time. You're putting too much of a strain on my resources."

This apparently didn't go over well with Liz. She had been considerably friendlier since they started to live together, so she kept her insults to a minimum. But whenever Ezra ticked her off her eye brow would twitch. Just like it was doing now.

"It's not like I want to be a burden." Liz said, putting down her bread. "But your letting me stay here. I have nowhere else to go. They way I discovered the church was because I was there. And I think if I go back, I won't come back out."

Ezra stopped eating, putting his food down too. He waited politely for Liz to continue, knowing that what she was about to say was important.

"When Sao started and I learned I was trapped in the game, I was terrified. For two weeks I hid in town." Liz said bitterly. "One day I grew sick of it. I dyed my hair as a sign of resolution and took to the fields. Didn't even last an hour before I fled back to town."

"Since then I never left the town walls. Even being this far outs terrifying, but I think it's a start. Think of it as a therapy if you want." Liz fell silent, causing an uncomfortable atmosphere the descend on them.

Ezra finally broke the silence. "If this house is that important, you can have it then. I'll head up to the third floor."

"But then who would feed me?" Lizbeth asked quickly, sitting up fully.

"I knew it!" Ezra exclaimed. "You are leeching off of me!" Liz dropped the moody look and stuck out her tongue.

"But you still won't throw me out." Liz said, snatching her bread from the coffee table and munching into it.

"Prove it." Ezra said determinedly, crossing his arms.

"Because you like me." Liz said. "You admitted it yourself." The next thing she knew, she was in the hall and the door behind her clicked shut.

"Telling you you're attractive and that I like you are two different things." Ezra called from the other side of the door. "Now go home."

"Ezra, let me in." Liz called, knocking on the door. The door remained shut and Ezra silent. "Come on Ez, I was joking. It's not like I would actually take interest in you, if that's what you're worried about." Still silence. "I've started to learn the blacksmithing skill." The door opened. "Wow, you really are a greedy one aren't you?" A pile of small bags landed at her feet and a piece of paper fell at her feet and the door closed. Lizbeth picked up the note.

"Good for you! Here's some col and all my smithing ingredients. Good doing business with you." Liz crinkled up the note, causing its durability to drop to zero and shatter.

"Ezra, let me in this instant! I live here too, you know!" Liz raged, grabbing the door nob and slamming into the door as hard as she could. To her surprise the door opened and she face planted onto the carpet.

"Took you long enough." Ezra said, pulling her to her feet. "I didn't lock the door."

"Arg! I hate you, Ez!" Lizbeth shouted, knocking the hand away.

"There's the Liz I'm used to." Ez replied, slapping her on the back. "Moody, volatile, and doesn't like me." Liz went to punch him back before she stopped herself, switching to kick him in the balls instead.

"And to think I thought such a pig as my friend." Liz huffed as Ezra fell to the ground, hands shooting to his crotch. Liz had kicked him hard enough to cause damage to his HP bar.

"Feelings mutual." Ezra groaned from the ground. The pain soon disappeared, thank god for the system. He wouldn't be surprised if he pissed himself in the real world.

"Geez, if I didn't know better you have fun doing this." Lizbeth said, helping Ezra to his feet.

"I do." Ezra said, a smile on his face. "It's why I don't throw you out. I'd be pretty lonely and bored if you stopped coming."

"Ugh. Why do I even bother?" Liz groaned.

"Hey, I'm not the one pounding down the door." Ezra pointed out.

"Good point." Lizbeth admitted. "So, shall we stop with our nightly argument? Normally this is around the time you go out for your nightly farming, coming back a few hours later and tucking me in."

"Yeah it i-" Ezra stopped, his face growing suspicious. "How did you know about that?" He asked, his voice taking on a defensive tone.

"N-no reason." Liz said quickly, waving her hands in front of her. Ezra's eyes sharpened and he started to give off an aura. "Okay, okay. On the first night I woke up when you did it and I've been purposely laying on top so that you would do it again every night."

Ezra didn't react for a few seconds, then he let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. "Figures. You're such a spoiled girl, you know that right?" Lizbeth nodded, sweat still running down her neck. "Just put the cover to the side tonight if you really want to be tucked in. I don't have the strength requirement to move a human."

"So, you're not mad?" Lizbeth asked, unsure of his mood.

"No, I'm not." Ezra claimed. "Just means you look even more immature and unworthy of me."

"Unworthy? What are you, a prince?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am prince Alibaba of the sands." Ezra replied, changing his accent. "I am looking for a magi by the name of Aladin, have you seen him?"

"Oh, just go already." Lizbeth ordered him, a smile growing on her face.

Ezra took a bow, holding his halberd behind him at waist level. "Very well, Liz-chan." He launched himself backwards with a cackle before vanishing down the hall and stairs, avoiding the metal vase that Lizbeth threw at him.

"I seriously don't understand that guy." Liz said to herself.

 **hey guys, it's the author. If you can tell, this chapter is made mostly of just some fun with Ezra and Lizbeth. Ezra being Ezra, he never really gets mad at Lizbeth. Instead, he does what any sane man would do. He plays with her. So, is he a monk or a jester? Take your bets now!**


	6. Elven battles, Liz and Ezra friends?

"So, Why are you dragging me through this forest?" Lizbeth asked, following closely behind Ezra as he wandered farther down the path. They had come to the third floor on a recommendation from Argo to take part in a campaign quest. The pair now walked through the thick forest that covered the whole floor, keeping to the path so the didn't get lost.

"Because your a level three and this quest has decent exp." Ezra replied, glancing back at her. She was donned in heavy armor, its origin apparently from the same quest they were searching for. "Just stay in that armor and we don't have to worry about you dying. I payed Kirito a lot of money to get you that."

"The evil, selfish beater, secretly the benefactor of his friends and all around nice guy." Liz said, swinging her mace limply out of boredom. "I would imagine nobody would believe us if we told them."

Ezra stopped in place, a grin growing on his lips. "That's true, but we're not going to tell are we?" Liz nodded, remembering the conversation they had before. "Good. No reason to get in his way now."

"Yeah, I get it." Liz said, walking past her partner and spinning on one foot before whining. "Can we keep moving now? I'm bored."

Ezra held a finger to his lips, his smile still on his face. "If you listened to your surroundings, you would notice something important." Liz gave him an annoyed look and fell silent, straining her ears for what Ezra was talking about. Ezra's smile widened as her eyes widened.

A faint ring of metal on metal could be heard through the trees. "Is that..." Lizbeth started, but Ezra cut her off with a sharp hand movement. He then lifted his arm in a right angle and folded it twice, his face turning serious. Liz may be new to this, but she understood the message. Keep quite and follow me.

Ezra took off quietly, running through the trees with his weapon ready. Liz followed closely as she could, her agility points nowhere near Ezra's. The male noticed and slowed down for her, giving her a quick apologetic look before continuing on at a fast pace.

As they came closer to the noise Ezra slowed and eventually came to a halt, raising a fist at a right angle. Halt, be ready. Liz followed orders and crouched close to the ground, peering out into the clearing they had come to the edge of. Flashes of light came into existence and collided over and over again, each time accompanied by the ring of metal. Two silhouettes did battle, unaware that two humans now watched from the shadows.

"Follow my lead, and don't get hit by sword skills." Ezra said, rising to his feet and walking out with his weapon ready. The two silhouettes stopped at the sight of him, giving Lizbeth a good view of them as she followed Ezra. They were elves.

"A human?" The female elf asked, her purple eyes zeroing in on Ezra. She had dark skin and was donned in equally dark armor. She was quite beautiful.

"Begone from here! Do not intervene!" The light skinned elf barked, his sharp face contorted in anger. He was donning an armor that looked like leaves, fitting of the forest elf he was. Over each of their heads glowing explanation mark changed to a question mark, indicating the availability of a quest.

Ezra didn't bother trying to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of each one and walked over to stand next to the dark elf. Liz followed him, her weapon at the ready. "We'll fight for the dark elves." Ezra announced, causing the question marks to disappear.

The forest elf's face changed from anger to rage. "You scum! How dare you side with the dark elves. You shall parish!" Ezra took the exclamation calmly, his posture loose and relaxed. He casually took note of a third HP bar appear under Lizbeth's as he waited for the fight to begin.

The trick to this quest is that you can't win. As soon as the whole party's HP bars dropped into the yellow whoever they were fighting for would unleash their final attack and one shot the other guy, sacrificing themselves in the process. Ezra had told Liz this, but he also mentioned a little intel sent from his favorite beater friend that it was possible to save the elf.

The forest elf let out a fierce battle cry and charged, his sword glowing yellow as he brought it down from over his head. Ezra dodged to the side and landed a hit on the elf's unguarded side before he retreated a pace. He then followed up with a bisect, chipping away a small slither of his targets HP.

The forest elf tried to turn and attack back, but his attention was drawn to the dark elf as he had to block a rather powerful hit with his shield. He pushed his shield hard and shoved away the dark elf's sword and landed a glancing blow on her in return. He landed another cut on her arm before he paused for a second. Lizbeth took this chance to rush in and hit him with her mace, unaware of the danger she was putting herself in as the sword began to glow. Too late, she tried to backtrack out of the way. The Elf's glowing red blade left a deep cut across her chest.

"Lizbeth!" Ezra called out, lunging in and sweeping at the elf's feet. The elf nimbly dodged out of the way, not taking his eyes off of the dark elf that he was currently engaging. Ezra glanced at his partners HP gadge, thankful she didn't take to much damage thanks to the armor. In other words, she took massive damage and was barely above red due to the massive level gap of 15 to 3. "Stay out of the fight and don't get hit. Down a minor healing potion just in case."

Ezra charged into they fray and landed a double crescent into his opponent flank, drawing his agro. He managed to block a slash with his staff, only to stagger slightly when the forest elf slammed his shield into him. He quickly regained his balance and stabbed at the elf, barely causing any damage whatsoever. The forest elf landed a cut into Ezra's shoulder before he took a three hit sword skill in the back from the dark elf. Ezra took the advantage and retreated a step, deciding he would use a skill unique to the halberd.

See, there is only one main difference between a Halberd and a Glaive. Both weapons are essentially the same design and characteristics, so they were often mistaken together. But the Halberd has a small cloth tassel attached to the back of the blade that followed behind it. This would be insignificant to most people, but anyone who knows anything about the weapon knew that this tassel was the most important part. For the only difference between these weapons was their fighting style.

Ezra began to move in a rhythmic dance, spinning and twirling his weapon at high speeds around his body as he approached his target. The blade of his weapon stayed the same color as the sword skill activated, something unheard of in sword art online. Instead, the small tassel attached behind the blade began to glow, switching between red, blue, and green at a fast rate. The two elves separated and watched his approach. Ezra began to move faster and faster, his blade soon becoming almost impossible to see, all those who saw him had to rely on the tassel to see where it was. The forest elf raised his shield in preparation for an oncoming blow. Ezra soon came in to striking distance and, not slowing his motions, flicked his weapon in an attack. The tassel came flying at his target from the left and the elf shifted his stance and raised his shield to fend off the attack...

Only to feel the cold steel of the blade sink into his unguarded back. Before he could tell what was happening Ezra landed a total amount of seven more hits on his back before his skill ended. Even after Ezra's attack had ended the elf stayed in the position he had started in, small currents of a electricity effect running off of his body indicating he was stunned.

"Liz, piñata!" Ezra shouted, rushing in and launching as many attacks as he could. Illusion strike had a really long cool-down period, but had a bloody awesome 30% chance of stun per hit! So for the next few seconds or so the poor guy couldn't fight back. Ezra, Liz, and the dark elf rushed the enemy and dished out as much damage as they could in the brief moment he was stunned.

The forest elf quickly recovered from the stun after a few seconds, but those few seconds easily reduced his HP bar a good 15%. The elf dodged out from between them before he paused with his sword trailed out behind him, it's blade starting to glow red. He set his angry eyes on the closest target to him and charged. Ezra charged too.

Time seemed to slow down for Ezra as he charged as hard as he could at Liz, who had backed away from the fray when she thought the stun was going to wear off. Now she was the only one close to the forest elf and the closest to dying. Even as Ezra ran he could tell that he wouldn't make it in time to intercept the attack. He spun his halberd around out of desperation and lunged at the girl as hard as he could, swinging the weapon like a baseball bat. The wooden pole connected with her side and the force of the hit sent her tumbling out of harms way. Ezra allowed himself a smile of satisfaction for accomplishing his goal. Then the glowing red blade tore into his unprotected side, causing his HP to deplete into the yellow.

The dark elf called out to the holy tree to grant her it's blessing, releasing a blinding white light and killing the forest elf. On her dying breath she gave Ezra a small bag made of leaves that contained a key and ordered him to take it to the dark elf commander before she shattered into hundreds of polygons.

"Looks like we're not getting a dark elf companion." Ezra sighed, getting to his feet. He tucked away the bag into his inventory and turned to Liz. "So, how many levels?"

Lizbeth had picked herself off the ground and was currently drinking a health potion. She cast a glance at Ezra before opening her menu. "Two. You?"

"I leveled up once." He replied, adding his points to his stats.

Level 12

HP: 2100

Str: 12

Agi: 21

Vit: 18

Ezra closed down the menu and picked up his weapon from the ground where he had left it after he took that hit and slung it on his shoulder. "Come on, we have to get back to the path." He nodded to the white mist that was starting to creep through the trees. One of the properties of the forest is that the map was basically useless, and if they didn't get back to the path before the mist set in they would most likely get lost.

Liz followed behind Ezra in a hurried pace. _Shouldn't have thrown all those points into strength!_ She mentally scolded herself as she struggled to keep up. "Wait up!" She cried out, feeling out of breath already.

Ezra came to a stop thirty yards ahead and turned, watching her as she came to a stop in front of him bending over and struggling for breath. "Th-thanks." Liz panted. "For waiting. And saving me back there." She straitened up, only to have Ezra's halberd shoved in her hand.

"Hold on to that." Ezra told her before he sweeping her up bridal style and took off running. Even though he had increased his strength it was still really hard to carry another human. Especially one that was screaming and swearing at him.

A minute or so later Ezra put Lizbeth down on the stone path, taking a heavy hit in the balls from the pole of his own weapon. "I take back my thanks." Liz huffed, shoving his weapon back into his hands.

"Good." Ezra replied. In truth, he found the idea of her tanking him for saving her life as embarrassing. He was no hero after all, just a friend. Remembering the hit she almost took, he checked her gauge. "HP's coming up fine. Just in case, let's head to town and make some repairs. I'll get you lunch too." The girl just huffed, her face turned away.

 _What a jerk!_ Liz thought, her face blushing furiously. _To pick me up like that, and then brush it off like it was nothing? I will have my vengeance! She paused for a moment. Wait, he took a hit for me, he carried me like a bride, he's paying attention to my HP, and he's getting me lunch? Does that mean..._

As if sensing her thoughts (really he just heard her muttering), Ezra called over his shoulder. "I saved you because I don't want to see one of my only friends die. Besides, you still owe me for the smithing gear and lodging."

"Yup, your definitely a scumbag." Lizbeth said, a smile growing on her face. "So, where we eating?"

"Hopefully somewhere your friendly neighborhood scumbag can afford." Ezra replied, leading the way out of the forest.

 **Hey guys, it's the author. Have you figured out if Ezra is a nice guy or an asshole yet? How about if he likes Lizbeth or not? No? Good, then I am doing my job right. If you think you know where the story line is going, pm me. If you're close, I might reward you with a glimpse of the future. If not, I'll just tell you you're wrong.**

 **Here's a hint from your friendly neighborhood scumbag- trembling short cake.**

 **Ezra! You've told to much!**

 **I'm just the main character, if you didn't want them to know I wouldn't have been able to say it.**

 **Good point. And why am I talking to you? You shouldn't even know I exist.**

 **Maybe you need some mental help.**


	7. Short cake crisis

**Warning before hand, this one is short but it is the most important so far. Oh, and I fixed my blunders. Go back and see what changed.**

"To murdering and elf and leveling up!" Ezra said, raising his wooden cup. Lizbeth rolled her eyes at his playful actions, but she raised her glass and touched it against his. They sat in a small restaurant, almost completely empty except for the NPCs. On their table sat a massive slice of cake that shook under its own weight, appropriately named trembling short cake. Ezra downed his drink, enjoying the taste of root beer. "How I've missed this." Ezra commented when he came up for breath.

"I'm starting to wonder if you really go out to farm mobs." Lizbeth said, taking a sip of her drink before coughing. "Is this really what ale tastes like? I would think alcohol would taste better considering all the people who love this stuff."

Ezra laughed. "Strong, isn't it? I thought that's why you ordered it." He passed his cup to her and took the ale. He took a sip and let it sit in his mouth before swallowing. "Yup, not my taste." He said handing it back.

He took his fork and gave it a twirl as he raised it high into the air, then brought it down directly next to the cake. At the last moment he twisted his wrist and stuck the fork into the side of the cake an inch down from the top. And with a pull up he had a small piece of cake.

"Mmmmm." Ezra moaned, the taste of the cake overwhelmingly delicious. He leaned back in his seat, chewing slowly. It was a full minute before he swallowed. "I can die happy now." Ezra said, then added. "After another bite."

Lizbeth laughed. "Is it really that good?" She asked, taking a small chunk out of the cake. Ezra nodded vigorously, gesturing with his fork for her to eat. Liz carefully put the food in her mouth as if it were some kind of radio active substance. Ezra silently counted down as he helped himself to another piece, a feeling of pleasure sparking in him as her eyes lit up and her brain exploded before he could reach one. It was simply adorable. "Dear god, this is amazing! How did you find this place?"

Ezra couldn't answer immediately because he was to busy savoring another small chunk of cake. "Me and Sora found it on accident. He's a swordsman I met at the first floor boss raid." He took another bite of the cake. "We were wondering around looking for some of the rare and allusive 'good food' and we ended up in here. Big price tag equals good taste."

Lizbeth barely heard a word he said as she continued to consume food. She reached for another forkful but was blocked by Ezra. "Slow down. You won't be getting this again anytime soon. To expensive." Liz scowled, but she slowed down like she was told.

Soon the cake was completely consumed. Ezra and Lizbeth sat back in their chairs, their drinks sitting forgotten on the table. Neither said a word for the longest time, each one of them pleasantly full.

"Well. That was a thing." Lizbeth finally broke the silence. Ezra laughed.

"It be one of the best tasting ones I've ever had." He said happily. "Better than any sandwich I've had before."

Lizbeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're a guy. What were the odds that you ate mostly sandwiches for your diet?"

"One hundred percent when I was alone." Ezra replied. "I was never to good at making up my mind, so that were my go to meal."

"That's sad." Lizbeth commented.

"That's common." Ezra shot back. The two began to argue lazily, neither side really giving an effort. They eventually remembered their drinks and called a truce to finish them. It was then that Ezra noticed a small shamrock symbol at the top right corner indicating that he had gained a luck buff, probably from the cake. _What are the odds she noticed yet?_ He thought to himself. He glanced at his left hand and the ring on his finger. It also had a luck buff of +7. In his head he could imagine a tuff voice asking him if he felt lucky and calling him a punk. _Eh, why the hell not? Let's see if she spits her drink like in a TV show._

Ezra held in an impish smile as he asked his question. "Hey Liz, would you go out with me?" He narrowly dodged a hydro-pump from the girl by twisting out of his chair. Liz was down on the table coughing, her grip on her mug threatening to break it.

"What did you just say?" She asked as soon as she could speak. Ezra was having a hard time keeping his face strait.

 _That was awesome!_ He thought to himself. "I asked if you would go out with me." Liz opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She closed it and tried again and again, but it only gave her the look of a fish out of water. Deciding to be kind, he let her off the hook. "You can stop that now, Liz. I meant it as a joke. But, if you actually do want to date me..." He trailed off to add effect. "I might consider it." _And begin yelling at me now._

Liz was stalk still, both her body and mind frozen. Ezra would have thought she was lagging if it weren't for her eyes darting between him and the door.

 _Dear god, she actually fell for it!_ Ezra realized. _What do I do? Tell her I'm not actually attracted to her? That would be the wrong move, and what I said wasn't entirely untrue... Damn it! Too fast, too soon! I want to have a bit more fun like what we've been doing, I can't do something like this yet!_

Lizbeth over came her thoughts first, her eyes darkening and her fists clenching. "Are you kidding me?" She growled, an aura of danger coming off of her. "Like hell I'd go out with a jerk like you!" She shouted, back handing Ezra in the face and running to the door. She took off down the street, not daring let a single person see her face as she ran to the teleport gate in case they saw the deep red blush on her face.

 _He was teasing me, he had to be!_ She scolded herself. _That idiot! You can't just say something like that to a girl and joke about it! I should kill him for this. It's not like he's the first guy to say this to me, right? Okay fine, he is. That makes him even more of a jerk._

Liz continued to run all the way to the barn house, her anger and embarrassment fueling her limbs. She practically knocked down the door, the system letting her in since she was still in a party with Ezra. She collapsed on the couch, suddenly tired from her sprint home. "I'm going to kill Ezra." Liz grumbled, resting her hand over her eyes. It was then she noticed that there was a blinking mail icon on her screen. It was a message from Ezra, sent almost ten minutes ago.

Ezra- To much?

Lizbeth- You don't joke about that. Ever.

Ezra- Oh, thank god. You didn't pick up so I'm currently out in the wilderness looking for you.

Lizbeth- Like I'd fall for that.

Ezra- Check your friends list, it will tell you my location. And that officially makes me look like an idiot. Anyway, glad you're not being reckless and I'm on my way home.

Lizbeth checked her friends list. Sure enough, he was moving fast through the nearby wilderness towards the barn house.

Lizbeth- Don't do that again. If I didn't know better I would have been very embarrassed.

Ezra- Why would you be embarrassed? I thought you didn't like me. Lizbeth could swear she could see his smug look on the mini map.

Lizbeth- Because you're the first person to ask me that.

Ezra stopped in his tracks when he read the message. "So that's why she was so upset." He said to himself. He was starting to feel bad now, knowing just how confusing it is for someone to tell you they like you out of the blue. It had definitely confused the hell out of him when Liz had freaked out and he started to think like that.

Ezra- I deeply apologize for that. I could go fetch you some food or an upgrade if that helps make amends.

Lizbeth- Just get back here so I can beat you to death.

Ezra smiled, glad to see she was back to her usual personality.

Ezra- no can do, I'm not dying. You can beat me into the red if you want.

Lizbeth- geez, I wasn't actually going to hurt you. Just pretend this never happened.

Ezra closed the menu and continued his jog. "Like I'd ever tell you I actually do care for you." He said, heading home to his friend and love interest.

 **Hey guys, the author here. So by now you should be well versed in the art of Ezra. If he still confuses you, I'll make it outline his character so far. Ezra entered Sword Art Online on his job as the messenger (which he is still doing) and to find and deliver a message to a certain person. Was this person Kirito? No, he was just an enjoyable one to deliver. In his arrival he meets Lizbeth and they get off to a rather rocky start. Liz is personally fond of Ezra, even if his good qualities like feeding her and generally looking out for her are far out numbered by the amount of jokes and pranks he pulls. Ezra enjoys Liz because her personality makes her safe to pull stunts he wouldn't do with other people and she is surprisingly good company. Plus, he just can't summon the heart to kick her out. Ezra has fully admitted that Lizbeth is attractive (even if he was just screwing with her at the time, it was still true) and sees her as an adopted family member, maybe even a little bit more. Will their love come to blossom? Will Ezra stop playing the jester? Who is the person that is the main goal? Will Reki Kawahara stop putting fan service in every single book he writes (seriously, have you guys seen the light novels for the Sao progressive series? Every book I tell you!) and will Frodo ever destroy the ring of- wait, wrong story.**

 **Get back on topic, Locke.**

 **Ezra, you be quite.**

 **Okay fine. So anyway, me and my cohort here have prepared a sneak peek of the story ahead, as a question that will boggle your mind.**

 **By the time Kirito kills Heathcliff, Ezra will permanently be gone from Aincrad. The only difference between him and the rest is his heart is still beating after he leaves. How did he do it? There was no external interference and he doesn't die, so what force in the world took him out? Or is he just an illusion the players made to make their suffering easier? The world may never know...**

 **Just kidding, tune in next time!**


	8. one ring to rule, one reason to live

Ezra woke up lying in the corner of the room with an ache in the back of his head, confusion washing over him at his position. "What happened?" He groaned, sitting up. He remembered staying up with Liz before she went to sleep. He had gone to tuck her in while she was awake for the first time and he remembered thinking they probably looked like guardian and child then-

Nothing. He couldn't recall what happened next. When he tried to recall what happened he saw a flash of light and a dull pain rose in his forehead. Ezra groaned and stood up, covering his eyes to the blinding sunlight coming in through the window.

Ezra glanced down onto the bed where Lizbeth laid, a rather grumpy look on her face. He got the feeling he might have overstepped the line again. It couldn't have been as bad as three days ago with the cake incident since she was still here.

Ezra quietly changed into his combat attire and grabbed his weapon, leaving a note on the table telling her he was off finishing up the next quest in the elf campaign and will be farming till noon. And being a standard Ezra tradition, he drew a picture of a spider and a mace. When they had tried to do the quest two days ago Liz had completely flipped at the sight of one of the giant spiders they were supposed to follow to their nest and beat it to death while screaming at the top of her lungs before they got the chance. It had been funny at the time, but they still needed to complete this quest to move on.

As Ezra made his way down the road to town, he felt a wave of nostalgia come over him. _Oh, how long it's been since I've gone off on my own. These last three days I've been with Liz 24/7 to work on her level._ Ezra stretched his limbs, feeling as if someone had removed a limiter from him. However, he also felt a hole left in him from Lizbeth's absence. Even if she did slow him down, she was still the one of the only people he was actually close to in the game.

"I need more friends." Ezra told himself, entering town and heading for the teleport gate.

* * *

Lizbeth woke up pissed. Why? Because that god damn idiot! Goes and faints after he says something like that!

 _Last night_

Liz curled up on the bed, the exhaustion of today's farming wearing down on her. Ezra had insisted on hanging around on the second floor slaughtering those darn cow things before he had to meet up with Argo and today's batch of people. He had told her that she didn't have to come, but she tagged along anyway out of boredom. Sometimes just sitting around the house working on a portable forge can be boring, you know?

Ezra came over after a few minutes and checked her breathing to make sure if she was sleeping. Deeming that she was he pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and tucked her in, muttering fondly how childish she was.

"But you love me for it." Liz rolled over to face him, for she had not fully fell into the realm of unconsciousness yet and had heard him. Her voice was quite and heavy as she only put half effort to stay awake and hear his response.

Lizbeth was surprise as for the first time Ezra smiled gently at her. It was a soft expression, one full of affection and kindness. It was worlds apart from that impish grin he always wore when making his jokes.

"Maybe you're right." He said gently, no trace of the mocking and cynical tone she was used to present. Lizbeth's eyes grew large as Ezra leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Lizbeth."

Lizbeth acted purely out of instinct and adrenaline, all traces of drowsiness evaporating as her fist made contact with the male's head. Ezra went flying away from the bed and into the wall before sliding down to the ground unconscious.

"I thought I told you not to joke about that!" Liz yelled at Ezra's unconscious body, her face growing red in embarrassment. The teen didn't answer and laid slump in the corner. Liz glared at Ezra for a few more minutes before flopping back on the bed in a huff and facing away from him. "I'm leaving tomorrow!" She exclaimed boldly, thought didn't really wish to carry through. She debated on hiding out at the church with Sasha and the kids for a week or so until Ezra learned his lesson. She was still fuming when sleep finally took her an hour later.

When she woke up the next morning Ezra had already left. "Lucky bastard. If he was here, I'd give him another good hit." Lizbeth grumbled to herself, still upset. _Its actually really hurtful getting my hopes up and friend-zoning me over and over. I swear, he keeps me around as a joke._

Liz got dressed for the day, switching out of her night gown into her day clothes. She found a note on the table with a bags of smithing materials and Col.

Hey Liz,

I'm off to finish up the quest in the spiders lair. Afterward I'm going to farm for materials for a bit. Meet me in town at around noon, I have something to discuss with you.

Signed, Ezra.

Under the short message was a picture of a spider being hit with a mace, an obvious reminder of last time Lizbeth encountered one of those monsters. Liz tossed the paper back onto the table, begrudgingly taking the items left for her. Not even checking what was in the bag she shoved it into her inventory. She ignored the list of notifications telling her what she received and turned her eyes back to the paper when one of the lines finally sunk in. "Something to discuss..." She said to herself, picking the paper up. She looked it over again before putting it into her pocket, deciding to forgo her plan to hide at the the church. "Better not be another joke."

 _Later that day..._

Ezra shambled out of the teleport gate into the town of beginnings on the first floor, his armor broken and his weapon barely holding itself together. His HP bar sat just above the yellow, showing that even with his brand new battle regeneration skill, he had been through hell. But the worst battle of the day was yet to come, one that could potentially ruin him.

Ezra was late.

"And what happened to you?" Lizbeth asked, looking over his attire with a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies, I got lost." Ezra said, dipping his head. "I've been fighting my way in circles through the forest on the third floor and I'll be surprised if I don't have PTSD from all the mobs that jumped out at me from the mist."

"You mean like that thing?" Lizbeth said, pointing at his shoulder. Ezra looked down to see a massive misquote three times bigger than a horse fly. She couldn't help but let loose a small laugh as Ezra proceeded to freak out and swat at the bug, causing it to take off and buzz around him. He jumped back and swung his weapon a few times, killing the tiny pest with a critical hit to it's thorax.

Ezra panted for breath, the sudden burst energy draining what little he had left in his reserves. "Are you going to tell me..." He said, his breath harder than before. "That I walked through the town up there, in broad daylight, and nobody noticed the big ass bug on my shoulder slowly draining my HP?"

"Oh, I'm sure they noticed." Lizbeth said. "The only question is why you didn't notice. Couldn't you feel it's needle go into you?"

"Eh, I was tired. Still am." Ezra said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked around the square, trying to locate anything out of place or eyes in the shadows. "Where's Argo?" He asked.

"Not here." Liz told him, causing him to stop looking. "She told me to pass on a message though. She said zero for five."

Ezra nodded, scratching the underside of his chin. "No one again, huh? It's been five days since I stopped passing out messages."

"Maybe you should actually go around town yourself more often." Lizbeth scolded.

"I do. I still haven't had anyone come up to me recently though." Ezra told her. He hefted his weapon on his shoulder and looked around, selecting a street with open stalls and businesses."Come with me. Have you eaten yet?"

"Of course I've eaten. Your three hours late!" Liz said scoldingly.

Ezra raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, just checking." He began to lead the way through town silently, enjoying the break from fighting alone in the woods. "It's only been a day, but I really missed this."

"Walking through town?" Lizbeth asked sarcastically, impatient for some reason beyond Ezra's understanding.

"No, I couldn't really care much for the town." Ezra replied offhandedly. "I missed you more than anything." It took a few seconds to realize what he had said could have two meanings, and immediately knew she would take it the other way.

 _I had meant it as I missed her companionship, but it will make the next part of my plan easier._ Ezra thought, putting on a friendly grin as he looked back at Lizbeth. She blushed and looked away. _Sorry Liz, I need to do this one more time. Who knows, maybe I will actually come back alive from this stunt and I'll actually go out with you._

Lizbeth couldn't meet Ezra's gaze for a few minutes, being more flustered then usual. _He's not joking! He actually meant what he said last night!_ She looked at her right hand, the memory of how she had sent him flying for saying something like that coming to mind. She was beginning to feel guilty for hitting him.

She was brought out of thought when Ezra stopped suddenly and she walked right into his back. As she stumbled and fell Ezra caught hold of her arm and pulled her upright and to his chest, preventing her from hitting the ground.

Liz, who had been having a hard time keeping her thoughts together before with her doubt and guilt, suddenly became dazed at the sudden free fall then immediately finding herself in the embrace of the very confusing teen. "Are you okay?" His voice asked, almost seeming unreal in her foggy state of mind.

Lizbeth disengaged herself from Ezra, forcing some words out of her mouth. "I'm okay." She said, glancing around at her surroundings. They were outside a small restaurant and there were few people on the street, which made sense since most would be out adventuring at this time of day. Ezra smiled fondly at her and took her hand, leading her inside.

"You want anything? I know you've eaten, so maybe a snack or something?" He asked, sitting down at an empty table. Liz sat down across the table from him.

"Um, a drink I guess?" She replied. _Is this really the asshole I live with? Where's the cynical attitude? Where is that impish grin that he is so proud of?_ Now that she thought about it, Ezra had been treating her unusually nicely recently. He hadn't really pulled any gags since that time he had asked her out. He supplied her with all he materials she would ever need for her smithing skill. He stopped being cynical, becoming more honest with her. And that time with the fight between the elves, didn't he recklessly throw himself into battle on his own to keep the elf off of her, not to mention taking a hit for her and saving her life? Sure, he immediately jumped on her bad side but even she could tell he did it on purpose. It was almost as if he was embarrassed when she thanked him. "Good." That's what he had said.

"Hey. Aincrad to Lizbeth, are you going to drink that?" Ezra asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay? You've been rather spacey today."

Lizbeth blinked realizing that their order had been delivered. It must have been a few minutes ago since Ezra had just about cleaned off his plate of orange chicken and had ordered another. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ezra said, stuffing more chicken into his mouth.

Liz remained silent and took a sip of her drink (which turned out to be a strawberry shake. How did Ezra know what she liked?) Finally she said what had been bothering her since that morning. "Did you mean what you told me last night?" She asked, staring at her drink.

"Hmm?" Ezra looked up from his food. "What did I say?"

"Don't start with me now! Just tell me if it was true." Her heart fell as Ezra gave her a confused look.

"Liz, I don't remember anything past tucking you in." Ezra said honestly, putting his fork down. "I know I must have wronged you though since you had a grumpy look on your face when I woke up. So please, tell me what I did so I may apologize for it." His voice was unusually serious.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! this could be bad!_ Ezra thought, regretting whatever he had said. He really needed this to go off without a hitch.

Lizbeth was silent for a moment, a small tear forming in her eye. "You don't have to apologize if you don't remember." She whispered. She didn't know if she was upset that he forgot, or glad. All she knew was that it hurt and that confused her.

Ezra put his hand on her cheek and brushed away the tear with his thumb. Lizbeth's gaze locked with Ezra's tender, caring face as he smiled gently at her. "Liz, you're the most important person in the world to me. You know that right?"

More tears formed in the girls eyes, causing the smile on Ezra's face to falter. "This is another joke, right?" Lizbeth asked, her voice cracking. "You're really cruel, you know. If I didn't know better, I would think you legitimately loved me." She drew away from his hand and stood up. "I'll see you around, Ez."

She tried to walk past him and out the door but Ezra stopped her. He grabbed her hand as she past and stood up himself, pulling her back to him and into his embrace. He wrapped one arm around her waist and one across her back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not joking around this time, Lizbeth." Ezra breathed into her ear. "I know we didn't start on the best terms, but that's in the past. Please, even if it's just for a day, accept my words as the truth." He hugged her tighter, his facade no longer a fake. He removed himself from the mindset of just a close friend and stepped into a man after a woman. "I love you Lizbeth. No, I love you Rika."

Lizbeth seriously thought she was dreaming. There was no way that Ezra actually felt this way. He was still unconscious in the corner, and she still in bed. "I don't want to wake up." She said to herself.

"Me neither." Ezra said in her ear. Liz felt his lips brush against her cheek as he pried open her fingers, slipping a small band of metal into her hand before he closed it. "Wear it for me. Even if you throw it away tomorrow, wear it today." His voice was soft and pleading and Lizbeth could feel something wet rub on her as their cheeks touched for a moment. He was crying.

Liz didn't need to look to know what Ezra had gifted her with. In a dream like trance, she wrapped her arms around the boy and returned his embrace. Then she put on the ring.


	9. Argo ruins he plan

"So wait, this isn't just a piece of jewelry?" Lizbeth asked, looking at her finger. Argo nodded, a cheeky grin on her face. The two girls sat in the living room of the farm house with glasses of milk on the table.

"Nope, you literally married the bugger." Argo said, suppressing a laugh. Liz became flustered, fidgeting with the ring absentmindedly.

"Hmm." Liz looked over the ring harder, examining the details. It was a stainless steel band lined with tiny light pink and blue gems that ran around the whole ring, ending in a larger green octagon made of emerald in the center. "It would be a shame to take off such a pretty thing, but I don't want to be married yet..."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Argo said, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Liz shot Argo a questioning look, a hint of annoyance also occupying her eyes. At least Ezra never put his feet on that. "What do you mean?"

Argo just continued smiling and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small blue box. A recording. "I'm not going to ask for money for this, since it also helps me in the long run." Without explaining she pushed the button on the box and put it on the table.

The small blue box hovered just an inch or so off of the table, the words stored on it playing for its audience to hear.

"Dear Liz, if you're hearing this it probably means I'm dead."

"I didn't want to tell you this, but it's gotten to the point where I'm useless in the field. My weapon can't hold up to the enemies levels anymore and unless I do something, I'm going to die anyway."

"Anyway, since you're hearing this it's already true, I might as well come clean. I tried to trick you. When I gave that ring my original plan was just to connect our storage so that you inherit my stuff when I'm gone."

"But you know, sometimes you just being you is hard for me. I hate to believe I left anyone behind that I considered family. But that's just what you did. You managed to get me to tell you the truth I've been hiding behind my so called jokes."

"The truth is, I really do love you. Out of all the things I never expected to find in life, love was one of them. I've been built since young to be successful, graduating college at the age of twelve and being an intern at my parents corporation a few days later. I've been trained since young to be a money machine. There was no room for emotions, nothing but programming."

"I thought that changed when I met Kazuto and learned the experience of a full dive, believing I had finally found what free felt like. I saw the world in a different light. I felt like I finally knew what a human felt like."

"I was wrong. The freedom I gained from that experience was only just that, freedom. I only learned what it was to be a human later. In fact, you taught it to me."

"You taught me what it's like to care for someone else like they were family. You taught me what it was like to do something not because I was told to, but because I genuinely wanted to. You taught me how to be gentle with someone. And you taught me love. You taught me what it's like to have one person rule over your world by your own will, not because you have to. And with that you gave a reason to live and push on, gave me a reason to never go back to the way I was before. You taught me how to be human, just by being the person I love."

"But you also taught me something else. You taught me loss. If I died in battle and Argo delivered this as we agreed, then I already know how I'm going to feel. I know I will regret not telling you sooner, and that I only got one day to be with you."

"Ezra, what are you doing?" A quite voice interrupted the recording.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting some stuff ready for tomorrow."

"Come to bed. You don't have to sleep in that corner any more."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Yes Liz." The recording ended and the blue box fell down and stopped glowing. Lizbeth clenched her fist, anger coursing through her.

"When is he going to the dungeon?" She asked Argo, her words sharp like a sword thrust.

"He's heading there at two in the afternoon." Argo replied, tossing a coin from hand to hand. "I told him I'd meet him in an hour." She grinned. "Just something between girls, I think that would be the best time to stop a guy from doing a really stupid move."

* * *

Ezra's eyebrow twitched as he watched Argo approach, wondering if he could get any last minute exp. with his hiding skill. He stooped outside a small canyon that led to the instant dungeon that held the dragon he was going to kill or die trying. "Argo?" He asked, his displeasure heavy in his voice.

"Yes?" The small girl asked innocently, a snobby smile on her face that went well with the three whiskers she painted on each cheek.

"Didn't we have an agreement?" He asked. The rat cackled, pleased with herself for put him in the exact situation he wanted to avoid.

"What agreement?" A rather angered Liz said, storming up to him with an aura that could scare a bear. "Not telling your wife that you originally meant those words as a way to get me to put on this damn ring?" She threw metal ring at Ezra, who caught it before it could get more than two feet from his face. "Do you honestly have to do everything by lying, you dumb jerk!"

"Liz, look-" Ezra started, only to get cut off.

"Don't you Liz look me!" The girl yelled, slamming her hands into his chest. "Do you have any idea how I felt when you told me those words? I thought that the guy who finally managed to show me his nice side was real! Instead, you just want to leave behind items when you drop dead! What are you, a mob!?"

"Lizbeth-"

"I'm talking right now!" Liz yelled. "How dare you! How could you make me happy, make me believe those earnest, loving words of yours!? That's a real cruel prank, even for you! I'll be with you forever, never mind, I'd rather die!"

"Rika Shinozaki!" Ezra yelled, causing the girl to jump. "If I truly didn't care about you, do you think I would have left that message as a back up plan? Do you honestly think I would have tucked you in every night for the last few weeks? Do you think that, even for a minute, I would even bother to take care of your every waking need? Damn Lizbeth, I thought you were smart." He took a step closer to Liz, taking a punch in the process. "If I didn't love you, I would have gotten rid of you long ago. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have stopped you from leaving. If I didn't love you, I would have already walked into that canyon and I would be fighting a dragon instead of talking to you now." He grabbed a hold of Lizbeth and pulled her in, ignoring her struggles to break his hold. "If I honestly lied to you, I wouldn't be holding you like this and making you hear my words." She stopped fighting. "If I had lied to you once, even back when I asked you out at the start, I wouldn't be having major doubts about what I am going to do."

Ezra sighed, releasing all efforts to hold her now that he told her what was on his mind. Lizbeth stayed in his arms, her own findings their way around him. "If you seriously doubt it, why do you still go?" She asked quietly.

Ezra didn't answer immediately, spending his time holding Lizbeth in his arms. "When I first met you Liz, you reminded me of my mother. And I hate that woman. But I never knew what hate was until I first stepped foot in here." He smiled gently at Liz as she turned to face him. "I first learned free will when I walked in here, yes, but I learned what it was like to truly feel emotions when I met you. I already knew some from Kazuto, but it never went more than friends. You taught me the full spectrum. And for that I am grateful beyond belief. That's why I've kept you, even after my life has gone crashing down. But the only difference it is I was happy in the crash. I'm doing this, because if I don't I won't be able give you anything. As it is, I'm at the end of what I can do."

"Then let me help. I'll support you, I'll fight on the fields for you." Lizbeth pleaded. "If you truly love me, then you won't take this risk."

"And if you honestly knew me, you would already know that I can't let you back on the front without me. Not after what happened in the forest." Ezra said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Then get rid of the weapon." Lizbeth responded before kissing back.

Ezra smiled. "No." He kissed her again, holding it for as long as he could before he had to breath. "You know, I thought you didn't like me. So why did you put on the ring?"

Lizbeth laughed. "I guess stupid is contagious. What else is a girl supposed to do when the first guy who ever showed her so much as even a hint of love asks her to stay by his side?"

Ezra laughed. "You really took that ring seriously, didn't you?" Lizbeth didn't answer, instead she kissed him again. He didn't need to know she didn't have a clue till earlier today.

The two of them stayed like that for some time, unable to do anything else as they were caught in the moment. Eventually Argo cut in, breaking them apart. "Look, you two have been arguing and making out for the last twenty minutes. If we're going to call this off, say so. Otherwise, I came to record a fight against a dragon!"

"Oh, uh... umm..." Ezra mumbled, suddenly flustered. He had been so focused on Lizbeth he had forgotten completely about Argo. Lizbeth giggled, enjoying the rare anomaly of Ezra being caught off guard.

"So what you say?" Liz asked Ezra, taking a hold of his hand. "Do you still want to die fighting a dragon, or do you want go home." Seeing Ezra's smile, almost apologetic she added seductively. "I'll wear something worth looking at."

Ezra chuckled. "Nice try, but I dare say I won't be dying anytime soon." He opened his hand, revealing that he still had her ring. "Tell you what. When I walk out of that dungeon in one piece, I'll give this back. Then I'll let you do anything you want to me." Lizbeth was about to complain when Ezra grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke apart, the first thing Lizbeth saw was Ezra's mischievous smile and knew that she could do nothing to stop him now. "You have an hour. If you're not back by then I'm leaving you." She told him as he started to walk into the hall of stone.

"Yeah right." Ezra called back. "You'd first make sure my HP's not in the red then beat the shit out of me."

"How mean!" Liz cried, stamping her foot.

"Love you two." Ezra called with a wave. Soon after they he entered the canyon he turned to his left. "What's with the hiding skill? I can feel your presence just fine."

"Really?" Argo replied, popping into existence next to him.

"Naw. Just making sure that your next to me and not off causing trouble." Ezra said. "You know, I don't know whether to hate you or thank you."

"You should thank me." Argo said confidently. "And maybe give a generous donation of money."

"I'll just leave you for the dragon to eat." Ezra joked. "Give it such a stomach ache it would die of indigestion."

"Then I'd get to keep the weapon." Argo shot back. It was then that something occurred to her. "Now that I think about it, when I first met you, you would have just gone back on your word and disappeared into the dungeon. What changed?"

"Two reasons." Ezra said, stopping outside the entrance of a cave. If a player didn't have the Red Claw with them all they would have found was an empty crevice at the end of the canyon. But since they were in a party and had the weapon, an instant dungeon was formed. "One, you totally screwed up my plan. That in the end didn't matter much, in fact I get the feeling that I have less chance of dying recklessly now."

"The idea of Liz dressing special for you does that much?" Argo teased, her grin on shit eating level nine thousand.

"No. But how could I just die after saying all of that?" Ezra laughed, shaking his head. "It's funny, I never saw myself the nice guy character. It's almost as if God is telling me to enjoy my life now, cause a lot of shits going to happen very soon." _Dear author, please tell me I'm not going to die in this fight._

"Oh, so your Christian?" Argo asked, appraising Ezra's words.

"No. The only religious texts I ever read were the text books shoved down my throat at the age of five." Ezra replied. "When most kids were playing in the dirt, I was top of my class in fifth grade."

"Yeah right." Argo said, thinking he was joking.

"Eh, I skipped past the first four." Ezra claimed. "They got me talking at just under two. Put me through a concentration camp of school till- well, they never really stopped. But that's a story for another time." He sighed, nodding to the cave. "We've wasted a lot of time here, and I still haven't answered the first question. The second reason I waited is I need your hiding skill. My best sword skill requires time to charge, and at that point it would be really great if someone would draw its agro."

"And how long do you need it off of you?" Argo asked, her smile disappearing off of her face.

"It requires at least five seconds, but I would prefer longer if you can buy me the time." Ezra said.

"I don't know Ez." Argo said, doubtful of his plan. "That's a lot to ask for."

"If you don't do this, it pretty much guaranties my death." Ezra said seriously. "This is something I've trained for since I started the game. My goal isn't to kill the dragon with sheer strength, but by outlasting it."

"Are you even a good level?" Argo asked.

"Seventeen." Ezra said, pulling up his stats window. "Last I checked, that's average for the front line."

Level 17

Hp: 2750

Str: 16

Agi: 29

Vit: 21

Available points: 0

"Wow Ez, how did you do that?" Argo asked, looking over the list. "And you joined a month late."

"Bad luck, being notoriously good at predicting the movements of the AIs, and sleeping an average of four hours in between raiding the dungeon, leveling/taking care of Liz, and when I used to have an important role to play."

Argo thought it over, comparing the risks.

"Fine, but you owe me." Argo finally said.

Ezra let out a sigh of relief. "My life is in your hands."

 **Hey guys, Found a lost chapter I forgot to add before I went on break.**


End file.
